Wieczność
by nika0645
Summary: Minęło 20 lat, odkąd Edward opuścił Bellę, 20 lat od dnia, w którym Victoria przemieniła ją w wampira. Każda sekunda jej życia była piekłem... ale co by się stało, gdyby Edward na nowo pojawił się w jej życiu? Wpuściłaby go, czy została jednak za bardzo przez niego skrzywdzona? ExB. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Tytułem wstępu

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Eternity"_ autorstwa _ix3frogger_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( s/4207055/1/Eternity). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do sagi „Zmierzch" naszej wspaniałej Stephenie Meyer.  
_**  
From translator:**_ This is the translation of _„Eternity"_ by _ix3frogger_, which can be found in English in website ( s/4207055/1/Eternity). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of Twilight, which belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
_**  
Słów kilka ode mnie: **_Jest to pierwsza próba tłumaczenia najlepszych (w moim mniemaniu) historii związanych ze Zmierzchem, na które miałam przyjemność natrafić. Nie jestem w stanie określić, jak często będą dodawane kolejne rozdziały, gdyż w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym czeka mnie dużo pracy związanej z przygotowaniami do matury rozszerzonej z biologii i chemii oraz aplikacją na studia medyczne. Przeglądając serwis zauważyłam, że niezwykle mało jest opowiadań w języku polskim.. Liczę oczywiście na Wasze komentarze, kliknięcia i dodawanie do alertów, co z pewnością będzie dla mnie ogromną motywacją do pracy! No i przede wszystkim zamierzam bawić się i wzbogacać językowo :) To chyba – jak na razie – na tyle.


	2. Ból

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Tak jak wcześniej mówiłam, nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_ Czas akcji historii rozpoczyna się po tym, jak Edward opuszcza Bellę w „Księżycu w nowiu", no i jak wiadomo, jest to opowiadanie w stylu „co by było, gdyby…"

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Ból**

Minęły dokładnie dwie dekady. 20 lat, odkąd ostatnio _go _widziałam. Moje serce drżało w agonii za każdym razem, kiedy o _nim _myślałam. Jego twarz nawet na sekundę nie opuściła mojej świadomości pomimo faktu, że tak bardzo mnie skrzywdził. Nawet przelotna myśl na jego temat roztrzaskiwała moje serce na milion kawałków. Bolało mnie wspomnienie jego onieśmielającego uśmiechu, pięknych lśniących oczu…

Potrząsnęłam głową w celu oczyszczenia umysłu. Nigdy więcej bolesnych wspomnień. Nigdy więcej Edward'a.

Zostawił mnie. Przestał mnie kochać, nie „chciał mnie". Nie wiedział, że to prawie mnie zabiło. Victoria zjawiła się miesiąc po jego odejściu. Najpierw zabiła Charlie'go, przy okazji torturując mnie widokiem ojca krzyczącego „Bella… proszę…". Bez żadnej nadziei na sukces rzuciłam się w próbie jego zasłonięcia, ale Victoria bez żadnego wysiłku udaremniła moje zamiary. Chwilę później nadeszła moja kolej, ból w mgnieniu oka zaczął mnie pochłaniać kiedy jej zęby – skąpane w truciźnie – wbiły się w moją skórę.

Nie jestem pewna, dlaczego mnie wtedy nie zabiła. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam jej słowa, że to był lepszy sposób na torturowanie Edward'a. Wiedziała, że wolałby prędzej złożyć wizytę Volturi niż nawet rozważyć pomysł mnie przemienionej – tak jak on – w wampira.

Ból był nie do zniesienia, gorszy od wszystkiego, co byłam w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Opis Edward'a nawet w połowie do tego nie pasował, to było najbardziej bolesne doświadczenie, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu przeszłam – cielesne rzecz jasna.

To, przez co w chwili obecnej przechodzę, jest o wiele gorsze, nawet nie może być porównywalne do przemiany. To, co przeżyłam tamtej nocy jest niezwykle błahe w porównaniu do bólu, który Edward zakorzenił wewnątrz mnie, bólu, który zwiększa się z każdym dniem.

Pierwsze dni po przemianie były najtrudniejsze do zniesienia, najbardziej torturujące. Pragnienie mnie pochłonęło; było w każdej części mojego ciała. Nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że będę _pragnęła_ krwi, będę niemalże doprowadzona do szału przez jej żądzę… to było prawie niemożliwe do przezwyciężenia.

Głód był zawsze obecny, śledził mnie jak cień gdziekolwiek bym nie szła. Oczywiście trzymałam się „wegetariańskiej" diety Cullen'ów, ale to nie było łatwe zadanie. Kilka razy prawie zbłądziłam z tej drogi, ale za każdym razem przypominałam sobie, że nie _chciałam_ być potworem.

Moja żądza krwi nie była jedyną rzeczą, która się zmieniła; mój zewnętrzny wygląd także był odmieniony. Oczywiście w dalszym ciągu wyglądałam jak ja, jak Bella, ale wszystko stało się ostrzejsze i nieskazitelnie piękne. Nigdy nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mi to, że będę uważana za „piękną", ale sądzę, że uroda po prostu przychodzi wraz z przemianą w wampira.

Moje życie – jako wampir – było straszliwie samotne. Nie miałam żadnej rodziny, przyjaciół, nikogo, z kim mogłabym porozmawiać. Miałam nadzieję, że ból – który towarzyszył mi w każdej sekundzie życia odkąd _on_ odszedł – z czasem osłabnie… była to próżna nadzieja. Wiedziałam, że nigdy nie minie, nigdy nie zmaleje albo chociaż stanie się znośny. Czułam się tak, jakbym pływała w niekończącej się otchłani bólu.

Z czasem byłam w stanie kontrolować głód. Kiedy to nastąpiło, odkryłam, że „kontrola" była tak naprawdę moim talentem, moją mocą. Po jednym z polowań, podczas którego złapałam niedźwiedzia i pumę, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem w stanie kontrolować umysły.

W pewnym momencie spostrzegłam niedźwiedzia grizzly – który był jednym z moich ulubionych – właśnie przygotowywałam się do skoku… gdy to poczułam. Czyjaś obecność. Wampir, jeśli to właśnie chcecie wiedzieć – tak się złożyło, że wkroczyłam na jego terytorium łowieckie. W tym samym czasie, kiedy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, zaczęłam cofać się i myśleć _po prostu odejdź, nie chcę walki…_. Kiedy to pomyślałam, wampir będący w pobliżu odwrócił się i oddalił od lasu.

Na początku nie myślałam o tym incydencie, jednak w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jest to normalne. Żaden wampir nie odszedłby bez konfrontacji. To byłoby niedorzeczne. Doszłam zatem do wniosku, że to byłam ja, że _ja_ to zrobiłam. Na początku brzmiało to zwariowanie – no proszę was, umiejętność kontrolowania umysłów? Ale wtedy zaczęłam testy – na ludziach, zwierzętach… i w końcu utwierdziłam się w prawdzie. Potrafiłam kontrolować umysły.

Mój talent stał się bardzo przydatny w przeciągu ostatnich 20 lat, kiedy za bardzo spostrzegawczy człowiek zaczynał zadawać pytania na mój temat. Zdarzało się to co jakiś czas. Na całe szczęście potrafiłam tak zmanipulować ich umysły, że myśleli, że ja byłam normalna, a oni po prostu dramatyzowali.

Aż do teraz podróżowałam z miejsca na miejsce. W końcu zwiedziłam świat – Moulin, Paryż, Australię… wszystko. Nigdy nie zostawałam w jednym miejscu dłużej, niż 2 lata. Było to zbyt bolesne, przypominało mi o Edwardzie i reszcie jego rodziny. Czasami zastanawiałam się, jak on się ma, ale z całych sił starałam się nie myśleć za dużo – chociaż to było prawie niemożliwe – wspomnienia przynosiły zbyt dużo bólu.

Niedawno zdecydowałam, że chcę iść do szkoły. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale myślę, że po prostu chciałam gdzieś przynależeć, czuć się tak, jakbym coś dla kogokolwiek znaczyła. Tak więc zapisałam się jako juniorka w Liceum McKay, niedaleko Salem, Oregon, gdzie przebywałam ostatnie trzy miesiące.  
_  
Dzisiaj powinno być interesująco… _Pomyślałam podczas przygotowań do mojego „pierwszego" dnia w liceum. Kłóciłam się ze sobą przez całą noc – biorąc pod uwagę, że _oczywiście_ fizycznie nie byłam w stanie wtedy spać – czy to rzeczywiście dobry pomysł. Na koniec powiedziałam sobie, że jeżeli to nie wyjdzie – mogę najzwyczajniej w świecie wynieść się gdzie indziej i zapomnieć o szkole. Może jakaś odosobniona wyspa na południu wybrzeża Jamajki?

W międzyczasie mojej wewnętrznej debaty pobiegłam – wampirzą prędkością – do mojego samochodu marki Aston Martin. Tak jak Cullen'owie (skrzywiłam się na to nazwisko), kochałam jeździć szybko.

Dotarłam do szkoły w mniej niż 5 minut – podczas gdy droga zajmowała normalnie 25 minut – dzięki mojej demonicznej jeździe. Kiedy kierowałam się w stronę sekretariatu, zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią. Zaalarmowało mnie to. _Dlaczego? Wiedzą, że jestem wampirem? Jak to się stało!? _ Niepotrzebnie wciągnęłam sporą porcję powietrza do płuc. W tym momencie mnie olśniło. Oczywiście! W ich oczach byłam piękna. No i zdałam sobie sprawę, że powinnam już być do tego przyzwyczajona – zbeształam się za wyolbrzymianie.

I wtedy podmuch wiatru poruszył moje włosy. To właśnie wtedy to poczułam. Słodki, niezaprzeczalnie apetyczny zapach, o którym marzyłam przez ostatnie 20 lat. Edward. Przekręciłam głowę i zaczęłam szukać w tłumie jedynego mężczyzny, którego kiedykolwiek kochałam. I wtedy go ujrzałam, stojącego przy samochodzie, otoczonego przez rodzeństwo… i wyglądającego bosko jak zawsze. Mogłam pomyśleć tylko jedno imię. _Edward…_

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Dobrze się bawiłam pisząc ten rozdział! Nie mogę się doczekać pisania kolejnych. Proszę, powiedzcie, co o tym myślicie! Dobre, złe… Konstruktywna krytyka jest zawsze dobra!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_No, to mamy pierwszy rozdział. Również świetnie się bawiłam, tłumacząc go :) Naprawdę niesamowite uczucie wczuwać się w bohaterkę. Podziwiam autorów – mają nie tylko przebogatą wyobraźnię (doskonale przy tym interpretują dane postacie, ich charaktery), ale także zdolność przelania tego, co mają w głowie na papier i ubrania w nieraz wykwintne słowa… Osobiście raczej nie byłabym w stanie stworzyć czegoś nowego; na serwisie jest wiele tysięcy historii, każda inna i niepowtarzalna… I za to uwielbiam tą stronę. Gdy kończę czytać daną książkę, pozostaje taka pustka… i co dalej? Trudno rozstać się z bohaterami ;) Fanfiction daje nam możliwość dalszego drążenia ukochanych przez nas światów.  
Dobra, napisałam się. Dziękuję za każde zainteresowanie :) To do następnego!


	3. Wspomnienie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_I wtedy go ujrzałam, stojącego przy samochodzie, otoczonego przez rodzeństwo… i wyglądającego bosko jak zawsze. Mogłam pomyśleć tylko jedno imię. Edward…_

* * *

**Rozdział 2: Wspomnienie**

Nie mogłam oddychać. Nie potrafiłam nawet się poruszyć. Tak jakby ziemia przestała wirować dookoła własnej osi. W momencie, gdy go zobaczyłam, poczułam się znowu cała – tak jakby on nigdy nie odszedł, nigdy nie złamał mojego serca czy zrujnował życia. Jedyną rzeczą, którą pragnęłam zrobić, było rzucić się w jego ramiona i wtopić w perfekcyjnie muskularne ciało.

_Nie, nie, NIE._ Nie mogłam w ten sposób myśleć. On złamał mi serce. To on zrujnował mi życie. To była _jego_ wina, że musiałam cierpieć w ciągu każdej minuty przez ostatnich 20 lat. Nie mogłam i nie _będę mogła_ do niego wrócić. Poza tym – on mnie nie kochał; nie chciał mnie.

Opanowała mnie złość. Nie myślałam, po prostu biegłam – tak szybko i tak daleko, jak tylko mogłam – modląc się w duchu, żeby oni mnie nie widzieli.

Jak tylko dotarłam do mojego domu, zaczęłam bezcelowo krążyć w tą i z powrotem w salonie, od czasu do czasu głośno mówiąc do nikogo w szczególności.

_Dlaczego oni tu są? Dlaczego oni mi to ROBIĄ! Czy po prostu nie mogą zostawić mnie samej? Czy może czerpią radość z drwienia ze mnie? Czy w ogóle wiedzą, że ja tu jestem?_ - Aaa! - w końcu krzyknęłam, samą siebie przy okazji przestraszając.

Oczywiście, że nie wiedzieli o mojej obecności! Dlaczego by mieli? Dlaczego w ogóle by poświęcali odrobinę czasu, by przez chwilę o mnie pomyśleć? Nic ich nie obchodzę; jestem dla nich nikim.

Kolejne dni były potwornie bolesne. Oczywiście nie mogłam wrócić do szkoły. Nie wtedy, kiedy _oni_ tam uczęszczali. Myśl o tym, że Cullen'owie tu byli i jednoczesne zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że nie mogłam ich zobaczyć, była prawdziwą torturą. Wiedziałam, że mogła to być ogromna pomyłka i to w dodatku taka, którą żałowałabym przez resztę mojej egzystencji.

Potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie ich twarze, przepełnione obrzydzeniem i złością na mnie stojącej u progu ich domu. Jedyną osobą, która nie będzie chciała się mnie pozbyć tak daleko od nich, jak tylko możliwe, była Alice.

_Alice… _moje serce boleśnie drżało za każdym razem, kiedy myślałam o mojej starej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Była dla mnie jak siostra. To było prawie dla mnie niezrozumiałe, dlaczego ona odeszła, ale także zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie zostałaby dla mnie w Forks bez jej rodziny. Mogła mnie kochać, ale to Cullen'owie byli dla niej wszystkim. Poza tym byłam tylko człowiekiem – nic specjalnego.

Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co by Edward zrobił, gdyby mnie zobaczył. Wściekał by się, krzyczał na mnie i winił za ponowne przeszkodzenie mu w życiu. Zawsze wiedziałam, że byłam dla niego przeszkodą, która powstrzymywała go od cieszenia się życiem. Tego ostatniego dnia, 20 lat temu, moje myśli zostały potwierdzone przez jego słowa: „Nie jesteś dla mnie dobra". Wciąż żywe wspomnienie na nowo łamało moje serce. Nie było _żadnego_ sposobu, bym mogła poradzić sobie z ponownym ujrzeniem Edward'a; nie będę w stanie przeżyć tego bólu raz jeszcze. Nie potrafiłabym.

Złość, którą do niego czułam, do reszty jego rodziny i do mnie, w dalszym ciągu we mnie kipiała. Zaczęła stawać się nie do zniesienia, tak więc uczyniłam jedyną rzecz, która była w stanie mnie uspokoić. Poszłam polować.

Kiedy czuję się przybita lub gdy nie mogę już dłużej znieść bólu, poluję. Polowanie od zawsze było dobrym sposobem na ostudzenie emocji. Kiedy polowałam, nie myślałam o niczym innym, prócz mojej zdobyczy, tak jakby mój umysł wyłączał się na tą krótką chwilę i pozwalał działać tylko zmysłom.

Postanowiłam udać się dalej niż zwykle, w głąb lasu, dla lepszej zabawy – niedźwiedzie, pumy i tym podobne. Ku mojej uciesze znalazłam ich dużą ilość, co rozproszyło moje myśli.

Polowanie jest czymś niezwykle łatwym dla mnie, jako że potrafię kontrolować umysły moich zdobyczy. Kiedy chcę, żeby zwierzę coś zrobiło, po prostu rozkazuję mu w mojej głowie. Bułka z masłem. Lubię jednak wyzwania, dlatego rzadko używam mojej zdolności. Jako że dzisiejszy humor nie sprzyjał tego typu zabawom, postanowiłam trochę pooszukiwać i użyłam mocy do zmuszenia niedźwiedzia grizzly do podejścia do mnie.

Mój umysł był prawie jasny, wręcz przyćmiony, przez co nie zauważyłam, że grizzly był już przez kogoś śledzony. Nie, nie przez _kogoś_. Przez wampira. Kiedy niedźwiedź dotarł do polany, na której czekałam, byłam zupełnie zszokowana, kiedy stanęłam twarzą w twarz z innym przedstawicielem mojej rasy.

Gdybym była człowiekiem, moje serce z pewnością podskoczyłoby mi do gardła, a zwłaszcza gdy rozpoznałam masywnego wampira stojącego przede mną.

- Emmett… - powiedziałam ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

- Bella? - wyszeptał po straszliwie długich dwóch minutach. Wydawał się tak samo zszokowany jak ja. - B-B-Bella, czy to naprawdę ty? - głos mu drżał.

Nie potrafiłam nic z siebie wydusić, więc po prostu kiwnęłam głową. Czekałam na jego złość, złość, która powinna być niemalże identyczna jak Edward'a. _Nie _spodziewałam się jednak tego, co nastąpiło.

- BELLA! - krzyknął, zanim rzucił się na mnie i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku, który z pewnością udusiłby człowieka. - Och Bella, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem! Czekaj…? Jak… ale… ty… martwa! - wycharczał.

Byłam tak zszokowana przez jego łamiący kości uścisk i entuzjastyczne zachowanie, że zrozumienie tych słów zajęło mi parę minut. Kiedy to nastąpiło, z powrotem mnie zamroziło.

_Martwa!? O czym on mówi? _Byłam trochę bardziej niż zmieszana.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Ah, ale się przy tym bawiłam! Przepraszam, że znowu Was zostawiam w niepewności, ale po prostu nie mogłam sobie tego odmówić! Kolejny raz proszę o wyrażenie Waszych opinii!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Kolejny rozdział za nami. Osobiście uwielbiam Emmett'a, chciałabym mieć go za starszego brata ;) Jego poczucie humoru rozładowuje nawet najbardziej napięte sytuacje.  
Liczę na Wasze opinie i komentarze. Do usłyszenia!


	4. Spotkanie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

„_BELLA!" krzyknął, zanim rzucił się na mnie i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku, który z pewnością udusiłby człowieka. „Och Bella, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem! Czekaj…? Jak… ale… ty… martwa!" wycharczał._

_Martwa!? O czym on mówi? Byłam trochę bardziej niż zmieszana._

* * *

**Rozdział 3: Spotkanie**

Stałam, nie wiem przez jak długi czas, próbując zorganizować własne myśli.

_Co? Martwa? Ale…? Huh?_

Podczas gdy usiłowałam dojść do zdrowych zmysłów, uporządkować bałagan w głowie, Emmett po prostu stał – nieruchomy jak posąg – i patrzył się na mnie, a jego całą twarz przyozdabiał szeroki uśmiech.

Nie jestem pewna, jak długo po prostu tak staliśmy; mogła to być zaledwie krótka sekunda… albo nieskończona ilość godzin. W końcu, po – wydawało mi się, że wieczności – Emmett zdał sobie sprawę, że byłam nieobecna duchem i spróbował przywrócić mnie do życia.

- Bella? - zapytał. W jego głosie wyczuwalna była niepewność.

- Bello, coś jest nie tak?

Reakcja zajęła mi więcej czasu, niż normalnie powinna, ale nareszcie się ocknęłam i zaczęłam odpowiadać.

- Emmett, o czym ty mówisz?

Westchnął z frustracją. - Bello, po prostu się wyłączyłaś, tak jakbyś myślami była w zupełnie innym świecie.

- Nie, nie, nie. Przed tym. Co miało znaczyć słowo „martwa"? - odpowiedziałam, tym razem sama sfrustrowana.

A on znowu sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, o co mi chodzi. - Bello… myśleliśmy, że jesteś _martwa_. Byliśmy pewni, że Victoria cię zabiła!

Kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, nowe myśli zalały mój umysł. _Oni myśleli, że nie żyję? CO?! Jak oni mogli tak uważać? A tak w ogóle skąd mogliby to wiedzieć? _W mojej głowie krążyły setki pytań, próbowałam – bez sukcesu – sformułować jakiekolwiek, byle zrozumiałe dla odbiorcy.

- D-D-Dlaczego wy… Co… Ale… Dlaczego? - wyjąkałam.

- Bella - powiedział kojącym głosem. - Wróciliśmy. Wróciliśmy do Forks! Nie było cię tu i oczywiście zaczęliśmy się martwić. Wypytaliśmy praktycznie wszystkich ludzi w miasteczku… i wtedy o tym usłyszeliśmy. Powiedzieli, że ty i Charlie zostaliście zamordowani. Co innego moglibyśmy pomyśleć? A tak w ogóle, czy nie miałabyś nic przeciwko wytłumaczeniu mi, w jaki sposób się tu znalazłaś, stoisz przede mną – nie martwa? - w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać zainteresowanie.

Wypełniła mnie złość i niespodziewanie wybuchłam - ZAMORDOWANI! Zamordowani przez was! To wszystko wasza wina! Zostawiliście mnie, bez ochrony, wiedząc, że Victoria gdzieś tam jest! To wasza wina, że Charlie nie żyje! To wasza wina, że każdego dnia mojej nic nie wartej egzystencji byłam w agonii! - wykrzyczałam, a mój głos przepełniony był nienawiścią.

Nie mogłam już dłużej tego znieść. Musiałam jak najszybciej się stąd oddalić, _teraz_.

Jak strzała zaczęłam kierować się w stronę drzew, w kierunku mojego domu. Słyszałam, że Emmett biegnie za mną, ale jako że moja prędkość była dodatkowo napędzana gniewem, nie było żadnej opcji, aby był w stanie znaleźć się nawet w moim pobliżu.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Jak mogli tak łatwo zaakceptować moją śmierć? Czy w ogóle pomyśleli o alternatywie? Nie. Pewnie nie. Dlaczego w ogóle ich to obchodzi?

Coś mi umykało, coś oczywistego. Oni wrócili. Wrócili do Forks! Słowa Emmett'a w końcu zaczęły do mnie docierać. Dlaczego oni to zrobili? Przecież nie specjalnie dla mnie.

_A może jednak?_

Nie.

Nie mogliby wrócić dla mnie. Byłam dla nich nikim, nikim innym, prócz ciężarem; kimś nawet gorszym niż przeciętny człowiek. Na pewno dla _mnie_ nie wrócili. Tak więc… dlaczego?

Emmett już dłużej mnie nie śledził, no i byłam kilka minut od domu. Wyczerpanie spowodowane emocjonalnym zawirowaniem zaczęło dawać mi się we znaki i w tym momencie naprawdę zaczęłam życzyć sobie możliwości drzemki.

Myśl ta ponownie zaogniła mój gniew. Przypomniała mi, co straciłam. Kim mogłabym być, gdyby nie oni. To oni byli przyczyną mojej nienaturalnej egzystencji.

Jedno pytanie wciąż pozostało bez odpowiedzi - dlaczego Cullen'owie powrócili do Forks?

Szczerze? Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia. Może zapomnieli wziąć czegoś z ich starego domu? Nie... kto jak kto, ale oni to na pewno mieli wystarczająco pieniędzy by zastąpić to, co zostawili. _Hmmm… _Może Alice chciała odwiedzić naszych szkolnych kolegów? Nie, z pewnością nie. Nigdy nie byliśmy tak blisko z nimi; to była tylko przykrywka.

_Ale… zatem dlaczego?_

W oszałamiającym tempie zbliżałam się do domu, tak więc końcówkę drogi postanowiłam przejść ludzkim tempem, próbując nie wyglądać podejrzanie dla sąsiadów.

Praktycznie pod domem wyczułam coś. Nie wiedziałam _co _dokładnie, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Nie słuchając się instynktów w dalszym ciągu kontynuowałam spacer, nawet jeszcze wolniej, niż poprzednio.

I wtedy uderzył mnie zapach. Zapach, który nigdy, przenigdy nie opuści mojej pamięci. Zapach, który jednocześnie kochałam i nienawidziłam.

Oni tu byli. Cullen'owie tu byli, w moim domu.

Nawet nie zdążyłam pomyśleć dlaczego; po prostu odwróciłam się na pięcie i biegłam, na ile wystarczyło mi sił w nogach, jak najdalej od budynku, w stronę lasu, z którego właśnie wyszłam.

Pewnie gdybym racjonalnie myślała, zdałabym sobie sprawę, że Emmett w dalszym ciągu tu jest. Ale tak jak wcześniej napomknęłam – nie myślałam, biegłam. W tym samym czasie zdałam sobie sprawę z pomyłki, gdy poczułam żelazny ścisk rąk z tyłu.

_Cholera…_

Próbowałam wyrwać się z uścisku, który mnie unieruchomił. Działanie było jednak bezużyteczne, on był zbyt silny.

- Puszczaj mnie! - krzyknęłam.

- Bella, uspokój się! - odpowiedział.

Oczywiście zadziało to na mnie ze skutkiem odwrotnym; zaczęłam bardziej się wić. Czy on myślał, że tak po prostu się poddam? Wywieszę białą flagę?

W jakiś sposób zdołałam obrócić się tak, że stanęłam z nim twarzą w twarz. Oczywiście nie było to dziecinnie proste - zdziwiłam się, że zdołałam to zrobić.

Emmett wydawał się tak samo zszokowany, jak ja, co spowodowało nieznaczne poluźnienie uścisku – wystarczające, by uwolnić się i kopnąć go w klatkę piersiową z tak dużą siłą, jak tylko mogłam. Ku mojej satysfakcji, poleciał na dobre pięćdziesiąt stóp w dal.

Zaczęłam uciekać tak szybko, jak potrafiłam; wiedziałam, że nie byliśmy już więcej w Oregon. Nie miałam pojęcia gdzie, ale bez wątpienia daleko od domu.

Emmett był szybki, musiałam przyznać, ale w dalszym ciągu mi nie dorównywał. Próbowałam zmusić go do odwrotu używając mojego talentu, ale jego umysł był tak skoncentrowany na złapaniu mnie, że zachowywał się jak tarcza. Będę musiała później o tym pomyśleć.

Nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru się poddawać. Nieważne, jak daleko biegliśmy. On również nie zamierzał, tak sądzę.

_To może zająć mi chwilę… _pomyślałam.

Tak szybko, jak myśl się skończyła, wbiegłam w coś – nie, _kogoś_ – twardego.

Zderzenie spowodowało, że poleciałam w stronę Emmett'a, co spowodowało, że nasza dwójka runęła na ziemię z hukiem.

Stanęłam od razu na stopach, podobnie Emmett, trochę bardziej niż zwykle zmieszana.

_Co u diaska? Co to było?_

Zaczęłam biegać w kółko, próbując znaleźć osobę, w którą wpadłam, kiedy poczułam – ponownie – dwie żelazne ręce łapiące mnie od tyłu. Zbeształam się w duchu za bycie taką głupią i zapomnieniu o Emmecie.

- Cholera - powiedziałam tym razem na głos.

Jego gromki śmiech rozległ się po lesie.

- Jezu, Bella. Szybka jesteś - w jego głosie słychać było rozdrażnienie.

Byłam, ponownie, zmieszana. _Dlaczego w ogóle nie jest zainteresowany tym, w co wbiegliśmy? _

- C-C-Co u diabła? - powiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że odpowie na moje niewypowiedziane myśli.

Ponownie zaśmiał się… i wtedy sześć wampirów – wampirów, których kiedyś uważałam za rodzinę – weszło na polanę.

Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle i nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej, prócz gapienia się na nich z otwartą buzią.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Po raz kolejny przepraszam za pozostawienie Was w takim momencie! Po prostu nie wiedziałam, w którym momencie mam skończyć. Proszę, powiedzcie, co o tym myślicie, no i spróbuję napisać kolejny rozdział tak szybko, jak tylko będzie możliwe!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Najdłuższy rozdział do tej pory… i w dodatku drugi w ciągu dnia, no no, zapędziłam się ;) miałam dużo wolnego czasu.  
No i mamy ten moment. Do gry wkraczają Cullen'owie… jaka będzie reakcja Belli? ;)  
Dziękuję za tyle wejść! Dużo to dla mnie znaczy, naprawdę :) Oczywiście w dalszym ciągu zapraszam do komentowania, dodawania do ulubionych i alertów.


	5. Duszność

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Ponownie zaśmiał się… i wtedy sześć wampirów – wampirów, których kiedyś uważałam za rodzinę – weszło na polanę._

_Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle i nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej, prócz gapienia się na nich z otwartą buzią._

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Duszność**

Carlisle jako pierwszy zabrał głos. – Bella – zaczął.

Nie potrafiłam się poruszyć - zupełnie, jakby mnie zamroziło. Jedyną częścią mojego ciała zdolną do ruchu były oczy; one nigdy nie przestały się rozglądać.

Obserwowały każdą twarz.

Pierwsze co zatrzymały się na Alice, której postawa niezaprzeczalnie wyrażała podekscytowanie i radość. Założę się, że gdyby mogła rzucić się na mnie i wyściskać, już dawno by to zrobiła. Ale – dzięki bogu – zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nie byłby w tym momencie najlepszy pomysł.

Następną osobą był Jasper, który stał u boku Alice. Jego wyraz twarzy świadczył o koncentracji, no i gdybym miała zgadywać, to zapewne próbował rozszyfrować moje emocje, a także reszty jego rodziny. Patrząc na Jasper'a zaczęłam przypominać sobie o tej nocy sprzed wielu lat, kiedy to podczas mojego przyjęcia urodzinowego rozcięłam sobie palec i zostałam prawie zabita przez wcześniej wspomnianego, zgłodniałego wampira.

Zawsze zastanawiałam się, czy to był decydujący czynnik ich przeprowadzki. Co by się wydarzyło, gdyby ten tragiczny wypadek nigdy nie nastąpił? Czy w dalszym ciągu by odeszli?

Odciągnęłam wzrok od Jasper'a i zaczęłam uważnie studiować Esme i Carlisle'a. Obydwoje mieli namalowaną na twarzy troskę, zaszokowanie i miłość. Zmieszało mnie to, nie miałam pojęcia, jak to odebrać. _Dlaczego nie byli na mnie źli?_

Zamiast nad tym dysputować, moje oczy przekierowały się na Rosalie. _Jej _wyraz twarzy był łatwy do zinterpretowania dzięki nienawiści w oczach, które tak intensywnie się na mnie wpatrywały. _Ahhh, Rosalie. Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło._

Ostatecznie mój wzrok spoczął na Edwardzie. Zostawiłam go sobie na koniec - bałam się, co mogę zastać… jednak to, co ujrzałam zupełnie mnie zszokowało i zmieszało bardziej, niż aktualnie byłam.

Kiedy moje oczy spotkały jego (piękne, topazowe), jedyną rzeczą, którą mogłam w nich zobaczyć, była niekończąca się otchłań bólu. _Czy to dlatego, że ja tu stoję? Czy on naprawdę tak mnie nienawidzi? _Kiedy tak wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem, poczułam, że mój ból zaczął powoli ustępować. Powoli, ale wystarczająco, by moje niebijące serce przyjemnie zatrzepotało.

_Dlaczego on cierpi? _Poczułam potrzebę przejścia się wzdłuż polany, wzięcia go w swoje ramiona i uspokojenia. Nie zrobiłam tego jednak z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze – wiedziałam, że mnie nie kocha i gdybym rzuciła się na niego, stwierdziłby tylko, że jestem żałosna. Po drugie – w zasadzie nie byłam pewna, czy _chciałabym_ z nim być. Skoro spowodował tyle mojego cierpienia, to czy chciałabym po prostu zapomnieć i zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło? I w końcu po trzecie – ponieważ w dalszym ciągu znajdowałam się w uścisku Emmett'a i nie miałam szansy na ucieczkę.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Szybko oderwałam od nich wzrok i znowu zaczęłam się wić.

Nie mogłam już dłużej tego znieść. Musiałam stąd uciec, znaleźć się tak daleko, jak tylko możliwe.

Walczyłam z Emmett'em na ile wystarczyło mi sił, ale bez skutku. Uścisk nie poluzował się nawet o centymetr. Nie poddawałam się jednak; kręciłam się, wiłam, kopałam… próbowałam wszystkiego, ale jego to nie ruszało.

- Bella! – krzyknął – My tylko chcemy porozmawiać!

W odpowiedzi ugryzłam go z całej siły w rękę i na całe szczęście odpuścił mi… no i zaczął przeklinać.

- Kurde! Jezu! Au! Cholera Bella! – warczał.

Poczułam się trochę źle, ponieważ zdawałam sobie sprawę, jak bolesne są ugryzienia wampira. Nie zatrzymało mnie to jednak z próby przeczesania terenu w poszukiwaniu wyjścia.

W momencie, gdy przygotowałam się do startu, _on _się odezwał.

- Bella… - powiedział anielsko Edward.

Od razu zesztywniałam. Ból był słyszalny w jego głosie i przez jeden krótki moment zaczęłam się martwić, że moje postanowienie nie wytrzyma i w końcu obrócę się i runę prosto w jego ramiona. Ale – na całe szczęście – potrafiłam trzymać się pod kontrolą.

Nie odwróciłam się. Wcale się nie poruszyłam. Po prostu stałam, w połowie przykucnięta, zwrócona w kierunku gęstego lasu.

- Bello, proszę, porozmawiaj z nami – wyszeptał, ledwo słyszalnie, tak jakby miał problem z mówieniem; jakby nie wiedział, co może powiedzieć, coś, co zmusiłoby mnie do odwrócenia się i ich wysłuchania.

Jego słowa jednak wywołały u mnie coś zupełnie innego – złość. Oczekiwał, że z nimi _porozmawiam_! Zwariował? Nagle zalały mnie myśli z pierwszego dnia w szkole, dnia, w którym ich ujrzałam… i tym razem je wypowiedziałam.

Szybko się odwróciłam, żeby stawić im czoła i zaczęłam krzyczeć.

- Zrujnowaliście mi życie! Jesteście przyczyną morderstwa mojego ojca, przyczyną mojego _codziennego_ życia w bólu, przyczyną tego, że nawet nie mogę wypocząć w czasie snu! Teraz oczekujecie, żebym z wami _porozmawiała_? Jesteście wariatami, czy zupełnie przestaliście myśleć?

Na każdej twarzy bez wyjątku wymalował się szok. W mgnieniu oka zostali uciszeni.

- Bello, przyrzekam, my nie wiedzieliśmy! Nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, które za nami zostawiliśmy! – powiedziała Alice, przerywając ciszę.

- Nie wiedzieliście! – w dalszym ciągu krzyczałam. – Tak, jasne! Wiedzieliście, że Victoria dalej istniała i mnie zostawiliście! Czy w ogóle zdajecie sobie sprawę, przez co przeszłam? _Byłam świadkiem_, jak mój ojciec został zamordowany, _widziałam_, jak zostaje pozbawiony krwi, a następnie rozszarpany na kawałki! Nie mam nikogo! Przyjaciół, rodziny, nikogo. _Codzienność _przez ostatnich dwadzieścia lat była moim osobistym piekłem i wszystko, co jesteście w stanie powiedzieć, to „nie wiedzieliśmy"! – skończyłam, wściekła.

Ból widoczny na każdej twarzy był nie do zniesienia, ale to wyraz twarzy Edward'a spowodował, że upadłam na ziemię i zaczęłam łkać.

Kolor jego oczu zmienił się z pięknego bursztynu do ciemnej jak noc czerni w przeciągu kilku sekund. Były pełne bólu, bólu, który _ja _wywołałam. Pomimo że byłam na niego wściekła, nienawidziłam być świadkiem jego cierpienia; _przede wszystkim_ wtedy, kiedy ja za tym stałam.

Moje ciało zaczęło się trząść, upadłam na kolana próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza i jednocześnie łkając. Czułam się tak, jakby wszystkie zgromadzone dotychczas ciężary w życiu w jednej chwili na mnie runęły.

- Ciii, Bella. Jest okej, będzie dobrze – uspokajał mnie piękny głos.

Poczułam, jak chwytają mnie chłodne ręce i ledwo byłam świadoma faktu, że mnie ktoś niesie. Powinno mi to przeszkadzać – bycie niesioną nie wiadomo gdzie przez sześć wampirów, które były przyczyną śmierci mojego ojca i mojej przemiany w potwora – jednak ledwo to zauważałam. Dusiłam się przez ból, jakim było moje życie.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Pisanie tego rozdziału sprawiło mi wielką przyjemność! Sprawił również wiele trudności… nie miałam pojęcia, co wyrazić – więc przepraszam, jeżeli mi coś nie wyszło; ale proszę o Wasze zdanie, czy lubiliście to, czy nie i co powinnam zrobić, żeby się poprawić! Spróbuję napisać kolejną część tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_I proszę, czwarty rozdział przetłumaczony. Szczerze, nawet nie miałam pojęcia, że tak szybko będzie mi szło ;) Nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się następny, wszystko zależy od godzin mojej pracy.  
A teraz… uciekam nad morze, nie ma co siedzieć w domu w taki upał :)  
Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie. Do usłyszenia!


	6. Wieczny

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_- Ciii, Bella. Jest okej, będzie dobrze – uspokajał mnie piękny głos._

_Poczułam, jak chwytają mnie chłodne ręce i ledwo byłam świadoma faktu, że mnie ktoś niesie. Powinno mi to przeszkadzać – bycie niesioną nie wiadomo gdzie przez sześć wampirów, które były przyczyną śmierci mojego ojca i mojej przemiany w potwora – jednak ledwo to zauważałam. Dusiłam się przez ból, jakim było moje życie._

* * *

**Rozdział 5: Wieczny**

Leżałam tu – na czarnej sofie – patrząc się na zwyczajny, biały sufit od momentu, kiedy mnie wniesiono. Kto to zrobił? Gdzie się znajduję? Nie miałam pojęcia. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą wyraźnie zapamiętałam, był piękny, kojący głos. Gdyby to było możliwe, pomyślałabym, że śnię…

Nie zdawałam sobie również sprawy, ile czasu upłynęło. Wszystko wydawało się ze sobą zlać; godziny mijały, jak minuty i minuty dłużyły się jak godziny. Byłam niewolnikiem swojego własnego umysłu – z myślami, o których pragnęłam zapomnieć – przez, wydawałoby się, wieczność.

To była prawdziwa tortura. Myślałam o przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. O całym swoim życiu. O tym, co nastąpi.

Przeszłość kojarzyła mi się z bólem. Nigdy nie uświadomiłam sobie, jaka_ martwa _wcześniej byłam; ale przez ciągłe przypominanie sobie swojego życia, widziałam to… prawda strasznie kłuła. Moje życie było _niczym_ bez Cullen'ów; bez Edward'a. Kiedy odeszli, ja umarłam, stałam się zombie… jednak – w przeciwieństwie do zombie – mogłam czuć. Czułam wszystko – ból, samotność… wszystko.

Nie mogłam jeszcze raz przez to przechodzić, na pewno bym się załamała, poddała. Pozostaje jednak jedno podstawowe pytanie – czy Cullen'owie zamierzają zostać?

_Hmmm…_

W sumie co za różnica? Zostaną, czy nie zostaną. W obu wypadkach ich nie interesowałam; nie chcieliby, żebym stała się częścią ich rodziny.

Szybko zostałam wyrwana z zamyślenia kiedy usłyszałam hałas; czyjeś kroki.

Od razu usiadłam – zaalarmowana – i przestudiowałam otoczenie.

Byłam w domu – ogromnym domu – i leżałam w czymś w rodzaju pokoju gościnnego, salonu. Kanapa, na której leżałam, położona była naprzeciwko dużego telewizora plazmowego, a w jego sąsiedztwie dało radę zauważyć nieskończoną ilość filmów; przejrzę je później.

Następnie mój wzrok przekierował się na ścianę położoną naprzeciwko telewizora. Zbudowana była ze szkła, a promienie słoneczne, które przez nią przenikały, docierały do mojej skóry, która lśniła jak tysiące diamentów. Jednak to nie to skupiło całą moją uwagę; to ściana obok spowodowała, że stanęłam na równe nogi. Widniał na niej ogromny, rodzinny obraz Cullen'ów. Wtedy nagle wszystko do mnie dotarło – Emmett, spotkanie z Cullen'ami w lesie, upadek na kolana, załamanie się, bycie niesioną w zimnym, żelaznym uścisku… wiedziałam, gdzie byłam.

Dom Cullen'ów.

Znajdowałam się _w środku_ domu Cullen'ów.

Od razu zaczęłam szukać drogi wyjścia; wtedy znów je usłyszałam – kroki – i tym razem towarzyszyły im szepty.

- Carlisle, minął prawie dzień! – zabrzmiał piękny głos.

- Wiem. Dajmy jej trochę czasu; jest wyraźnie… w bardzo delikatnym stanie – odpowiedziała druga osoba, zapewne Carlisle.

- Co jeżeli ona się nie wybudzi? O nie… Carlisle, zrób wszystko, co w Twojej mocy! – powiedział błagalnie melodyjny głos.

- Edwardzie, obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie już nic poradzić. Tylko i wyłącznie zależy to od niej.

Edward. Piękny głos należał do Edward'a. Nabrałam do płuc powietrza w celu uspokojenia się… Edward. _Czyżby martwił się o mnie? Dlaczego jego głos jest taki pełny… paniki?_

O nie, nie… nie jestem na to gotowa. Nie mogę jeszcze zacząć z nim rozmawiać. Co zrobić?

_Co zrobić? Co zrobić?_

Wpadłam nagle na pomysł; może po prostu z powrotem się położę i zacznę udawać, że w dalszym ciągu jestem w stanie nieświadomości umysłu… to mi da czas do namysłu.

Delikatnie – starając się, aby nie hałasować – usadowiłam się na kanapie i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w sufit.

W dalszym ciągu słyszałam Edward'a i Carlisle'a i wiedziałam, że są coraz bliżej; idą, żeby sprawdzić, jak się miewam. Zamknęłam oczy i czekałam.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, uderzył mnie jego zapach. Piękny, kuszący zapach, który wyraźnie zapamiętałam, że należy do Edward'a, jednak wspomnienia nawet w połowie go nie odzwierciedlały, ta woń była tysiąc razy bardziej pociągająca.

Trudno mi było skoncentrować się na ich rozmowie, a wszystko to przez ten zapach, kuszący, apetyczny… Ale myślę, że złapałam jej istotę.

- Carlisle… t-tak bardzo za nią tęskniłem… j-j-ja… - powiedział Edward.

- Wiemy Edwardzie, wiemy – uspokajał Carlisle.

_Co? Tęsknił za mną? _Na skutek jego słów w moim umyśle dało o sobie znać milion emocji: szczęście, nadzieja, szok… Oczyściłam głowę i zaczęłam słuchać uważniej.

- Kiedy od niej odszedłem, myślałem, że robię to dla jej dobra… ale… ugh! – nagle krzyknął, przez co się przestraszyłam. – To wszystko moja wina! Jak ja mogłem ją zostawić! To, przez co ona przeszła… co powiedziała nam w lesie, to _wszystko _moja sprawka! D-d-dlaczego… - płakał teraz; i na nowo zapragnęłam go uspokoić; otulić własnymi ramionami i nigdy nie puścić.

- Edwardzie, to nie przez ciebie! To, co uczyniłeś, było właściwe… nikt nie mógł przewidzieć czyhających niebezpieczeństw, czy co się może wydarzyć. Nie możesz zrzucać całej winy na siebie, to cię przytłoczy, nie poradzisz sobie – strofował Carlisle.

- Już na to za późno, jestem rozdarty… byłem rozdarty przez ostatnich dwadzieścia lat.

Patriarcha rodziny Cullen'ów nie kłócił się, zmienił jednak temat:

- Ona tutaj jest, może uda Ci się wszystko naprawić.

Edward nie odpowiedział, po prostu siedział i płakał.

Minęło kilka minut i już prawie wstałam w desperackim akcie uspokojenia go, jednak wtedy Carlisle rzekł, że musi udać się do szpitala i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Zostałam tylko ja i Edward…

Wróciłam myślami do tego dnia, 20 lat temu, kiedy mnie opuścił. Najgorszy dzień mojego życia. Ból – był nie do zniesienia. Pamiętam, jak stałam i nie potrafiłam zrozumieć jego słów…

Załkałam… i wtedy poczułam, jak jedna z chłodnych dłoni Edward'a łapie moją, a druga zaczyna głaskać mojego policzka.

Od razu poddałam się jego dotykowi i zapomniałam o całym otaczającym mnie świecie. W dalszym ciągu pozostałam w stanie „otępienia" w obawie, że zabierze ręce. W tym momencie byliśmy po prostu on i ja – Edward i Bella – nikt inny się nie liczył. Żadnych zmartwień.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał.

Przez moje ciało w mgnieniu oka przeszła iskierka nadziei. Kochał mnie! Ja, niezaprzeczalnie, kochałam go – ale zszokowało mnie, że dzieliliśmy tę samą emocję. Jednak wraz z nadzieją przyszła i wątpliwość. _Czy on rzeczywiście ma to na myśli? Jeżeli to czuje, to w takim razie dlaczego odszedł? Czy to naprawdę uczynił dla „mojej ochrony"? _Przez moją głowę przechodziło milion pytań wraz z milionem emocji – ale właśnie to jedno pytanie górowało nad innymi.

_Czy rzeczywiście mnie kocha?_

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wcześniej czy później powinnam się ocknąć, tak więc zaczęłam stopniowo uruchamiać własne ciało. Na początek oddychanie – w końcu od momentu, kiedy jego odurzający zapach sięgnął moich nozdrzy, nie zaczerpnęłam ani grama powietrza. Najpierw wzięłam jego spory haust, a następnie zaczęłam oddychać bardziej miarowo.

Nagłe nabranie powietrza przez Edward'a nie umknęło mojej uwadze; musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że wychodzę z mojego „transu".

Zaczęłam poruszać nogami; rozciągnęłam je trochę; to samo z resztą ciała, aż do momentu, w którym otworzyłam oczy.

Edward był tutaj, patrzył się na mnie, cała uwaga skoncentrowana. Na jego twarzy widoczna była ulga… i wypuścił powietrze, które trzymał w płucach przez cały czas, od momentu, w którym zaczęłam się poruszać.

Nawet gdybyśmy chcieli, nie moglibyśmy wtedy oderwać od siebie oczu - tak, jakbyśmy się przykleili. Przeszukiwałam jego ciemne oczy w poszukiwaniu tego, co czuje, ale jedyne, co dostrzegłam, to niekończący się ból i jednocześnie poczucie ulgi.

Jego ręka w dalszym ciągu trzymała mojej, a kiedy usiadłam, przesunął drugą rękę do mojej twarzy, którą pragnął sobie przypomnieć. Nie mogłam nic poradzić; nie mogłam trzymać się swojego postanowienia ani minuty dłużej i bez chwili zastanowienia zarzuciłam ręce wokół jego talii i schowałam twarz w klatce piersiowej.

Wydawał się tak samo zszokowany, jak ja, jednak szybko otrząsnął się i mocno zacisnął ręce wokół mnie. Gdybym mogła na stałe się do niego przykleić, zrobiłabym to bez chwili wahania, nigdy nie chciałam odejść.

- Bella – wyszeptał… i to jedno słowo, moje imię, było wypowiedziane z taką miłością, że trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że kiedykolwiek odszedł.

- Edward – również wyszeptałam z uczuciem, tak intensywnym, na ile byłam w stanie wyrazić – a było tego sporo.

Po raz pierwszy w ciągu 20 lat czułam się kochana. Byłam zadowolona. _Szczęśliwa_.

Chciałam już zawsze trzymać go w ramionach... chciałam, aby ten moment był wieczny.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Witam, ponownie. No więc… ten rozdział nie był najlepszy. Brakowało mi weny. Tak czy inaczej dobrze się bawiłam, pisząc go. No i… jest! Edward wrócił! Znacie jednak temat przewodni historii ;)  
Proszę, proszę, proszę… komentujcie! Kolejną część dodam tak szybko, jak tylko możliwe!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Przynajmniej ja nie muszę narzekać na problemy z weną, więc zadanie o tyle łatwiejsze ;) Kolejny rozdział za nami. Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie :) no i dziękuję za tyle wejść, 4 dni i już ponad 400? Wielcy jesteście :) To do następnego!


	7. Żal

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Po raz pierwszy w ciągu 20 lat czułam się kochana. Byłam zadowolona. Szczęśliwa._

_Chciałam już zawsze trzymać go w ramionach... chciałam, aby ten moment był wieczny._

* * *

**Rozdział 6: Żal**

Siedzieliśmy razem od tak, po prostu – ja wtulona w jego klatkę piersiową – przez niezliczoną ilość czasu. Nie wiem, co sprawiło, że dotarło do mnie, co się wtedy działo, ale kiedy tak się stało – znieruchomiałam i od razu odsunęłam się od niego, mój wzrok wbity w podłogę.

_Co ja najlepszego wyrabiam? Czy naprawdę jestem tak słaba, że zapomniałabym o tym, co on zrobił; ból, który mi sprawił?_

- Edwardzie… - niechętnie wyszeptałam – Edwardzie, nie mogę tego zrobić. Mój głos był ledwo słyszalny, ale zawarte w nim ból i niechęć były wyraźne.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, zajrzałam w jego oczy w nadziei, że dowiem się, co czuje; to, co ujrzałam spowodowało, że zachciało mi się cofnąć te słowa. Jego oczy z powrotem pełne były bólu; bólu, który ja wywołałam. Zniknęła widoczna tam nadzieja - pozostała zastąpiona smutkiem i zawiedzeniem.

W jego postawie było jednak coś jeszcze zauważalne; wyglądał tak, jakby tego wszystkiego oczekiwał.

- Edwardzie, powiedz coś, proszę – odezwałam się, nie chcąc już dłużej się zastanawiać.

- Przepraszam – odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnym tonem – Bello, przepraszam za wszystko, za ten cały ból, którego byłem sprawcą – jego twarz pełna była żalu – Wiem, że nie jestem w stanie ci tego wynagrodzić, ale… - głos mu ucichł, w dalszym ciągu łkał.

Ciągle jednak potrzebowałam usłyszeć wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia.

- Ale… - naciskałam.

Poskładał się i zaczął kontynuować.

- Ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia, że… Victoria – zawarczał, gdy wypowiadał jej imię – zamierzała cię zaatakować! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, zupełnie nic, ale Bello… Myśleliśmy, że _nie żyjesz_.

Jego słowa przypomniały mi o mojej wcześniejszej myśli. _Jak mógł tak szybko zaakceptować moją śmierć? Skąd on wiedział, że ja naprawdę nie żyję?_

- Ale Edwardzie, ja nie byłam martwa! Jak mogłeś to tak szybko zaakceptować, kiedy nie miałeś żadnych innych dowodów prócz zwyczajnych wieści, że nie żyję? – spytałam się, a moja wcześniejsza złość zaczęła powracać.

- Bello, sprawdziliśmy twój dom. Twoja krew była wszędzie; było jej tak dużo… - zaczął zatracać się we wspomnieniu, ale szybko powrócił myślami do teraźniejszości – wiedziałem, że nie było żadnej innej możliwości... że mogłaś cudem przeżyć.

- Edwardzie, _szczególnie ty_ powinieneś już wiedzieć, że śmierć nie zawsze oznacza _śmierć_ – cierpko odpowiedziałam.

_Czy on naprawdę choć przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że zostałam przemieniona w wampira? _Zanim rozpłynęłam się w myślach, on kontynuował.

- Bello, ja tak cierpiałem – myślałem, że cię straciłem... sądzę, że byłem za bardzo przez to oślepiony, aby myśleć o jakichkolwiek alternatywach.

_On był oślepiony przez ból? Jaki ból? Czy on rzeczywiście ma na myśli to, co powiedział mi wcześniej, że mnie kocha?_

- Edwardzie, ja już nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. O czym ty mówisz? Jaki _ból _odczuwałeś? – zapytałam bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę.

- Bello, byłaś dla mnie wszystkim, _jesteś _dla mnie wszystkim! Tak bardzo cię kocham… zawsze kochałem i zawsze będę kochał! – oświadczył, zaskoczony moim pytaniem.

- Ale ty mnie zostawiłeś! Więcej już mnie nie kochałeś, sam mi tak powiedziałeś! – powiedziałam, prawie że krzycząc.

W jednym momencie jego ekspresja zaczęła wyrażać wstręt.

- Bello, czy ty naprawdę mi wtedy uwierzyłaś? Po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy powtarzałem ci, jak bardzo cię kocham, pozwoliłaś, aby jedno słowo to wszystko wymazało?

Nic nie odpowiedziałam; po prostu gapiłam się na niego, zdezorientowana.

_Co on ma na myśli? W takim razie dlaczego odszedł?_

Właśnie wtedy przypomniałam sobie, co powiedział Carlisle'owi; że odszedł dla mojego dobra… _co to znaczy?_

- Edwardzie… j-ja… nie rozumiem – wyrzuciłam, próbując odnaleźć prawidłowe słowa.

- Bello – prosto powiedział – czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że ja _nie potrafiłbym_ ciebie kochać? Zrobiłem to, żeby cię ochronić; myślałem, że będziesz bezpieczniejsza beze mnie w twoim życiu… ale oczywiście myliłem się. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że nie żyjesz, to było tak, jakbym sam również umarł. Wydaje mi się, że nic z tego nie rozumiesz Bello… _jesteś _moim życiem. Zostawienie ciebie było najtrudniejszą – i najgłupszą – rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek uczyniłem w swoim życiu i każdego dnia tego żałuję.

Poczułam się tak, jakbym dostała porządnego kopniaka w brzuch. Stałam tam, próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza; próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie mi powiedział.

_Odszedł, ponieważ mnie kochał? _Wszystkie z moich poprzednich myśli o jego odejściu były ponownie pod znakiem zapytania. _Czy on to rzeczywiście ma na myśli? Jak mogę mu ufać?_

Miałam wrażenie, że łeb mi za chwilę eksploduje. Pytania bez przerwy bombardowały moją głowę. _A jeżeli mówi prawdę… co wtedy?_

- Nie… - wyszeptałam nawet ciszej niż poprzednio – Nie wierzę ci.

- Bello – hmmm… jak mogę to ująć, abyś mi uwierzyła? - stał tak przez minutę, próbując odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa – Bello, kiedy myślałem, że nie żyjesz, pierwszą rzeczą, której sobie zażyczyłem było to, abym również umarł, ponieważ bez ciebie moje życie jest nic nie warte. Nawet udałem się na lotnisko w zamyśle odwiedzenia Volturi, ale moja rodzina mnie zatrzymała; powstrzymała od próby zakończenia mojego życia.

Znowu zaczęłam się trząść, ponownie zaczęłam płakać. Nienawidziłam ukazywać przed nim swoich emocji. Próbowałam się uspokoić, ale to nic nie dało.

Chciałam mu wierzyć. Tak bardzo pragnęłam. Nie wiedziałam jednak, jak…

_Jak mogę mu zaufać? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że i teraz mnie nie okłamuje?_ Mój umysł znowu zalewało setki pytań.

Edward poczynił krok do przodu i położył rękę na moim ramieniu; ale, niepewny jak zareaguję, nie przytulił mnie. Za to byłam mu wdzięczna; nie wiedziałam, czy byłabym w stanie znów powstrzymać chęć rzucenia się na niego.

Nieważne, jak bardzo nie podobał mi się ten pomysł, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że musiałam już iść. Musiałam pomyśleć, ciężko pomyśleć – i nie mogłam tego uczynić, gdy stałam tu – tak blisko Edward'a.

- Muszę opuścić to miejsce… j-ja… muszę iść – pospiesznie mu powiedziałam.

Nie spojrzałam na jego twarz – która z pewnością była pełna bólu – kiedy wystrzeliłam z domu. Nawet nie zwolniłam, gdy mijałam Emmett'a, Rosalie, Alice i Jasper'a, którzy siedzieli na podjeździe bawiąc się samochodami – po prostu biegłam; za bardzo bolałoby mnie spojrzenie w ich twarze, na sto procent wypełnione zaskoczeniem i zatroskaniem, być może złością – kierowałam się w kierunku lasu.

Potrzebowałam czasu… potrzebowałam zastanowienia się. Z tą myślą zaczęłam biec szybciej; zostawiając za sobą ogromny dom.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Hej ludzie! Przepraszam za to, że ten rozdział jest trochę krótki… nie mogłam jednak na nic więcej wpaść. Powiedzcie, co o tym myślicie! W dalszym ciągu nie wiem, co zamierzam zrobić z tym całym zejściem się Belli i Edward'a, więc jeśli macie jakiekolwiek pomysły komentujcie i podzielcie się nimi! No i ogólnie komentujcie! Mam także trochę złych wiadomości: nie będzie mnie w mieście w czwartek i nie będę w stanie nic napisać, ale _postaram się_ zamieścić przed tym chociaż jeden rozdział!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ufff… kolejna część za nami. Biedna Bella… taka zagubiona… ciekawe, co będzie dalej ;)  
Odwiedzajcie, komentujcie… za wszelkie zainteresowanie serdecznie dziękuję!


	8. Myśli

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Nie spojrzałam na jego twarz – która z pewnością była pełna bólu – kiedy wystrzeliłam z domu. Nawet nie zwolniłam, gdy mijałam Emmett'a, Rosalie, Alice i Jasper'a, którzy siedzieli na podjeździe bawiąc się samochodami – po prostu biegłam; za bardzo bolałoby mnie spojrzenie w ich twarze, na sto procent wypełnione zaskoczeniem i zatroskaniem, być może złością – kierowałam się w kierunku lasu._

_Potrzebowałam czasu… potrzebowałam zastanowienia się. Z tą myślą zaczęłam biec szybciej; zostawiając za sobą ogromny dom._

* * *

**Rozdział 7: Myśli**

Dzięki mojej emocjonalnie wspomaganej szybkości dotarłam do domu w parę minut.

W momencie, gdy tylko weszłam do środka, upadłam na kolana i zaczęłam płakać; płakać z powodu wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło… i wszystkiego, co się _mogło_ wydarzyć.

Myśli i pytania z prędkością światła przelatywały przez moją głowę i bardzo trudno było mi za tym nadążyć.

W dalszym ciągu myślałam nad tym, jak mocno mnie skrzywdził, jak _ciągle _mnie krzywdzi. Wiadomość, że mnie nie szukał, była tak samo przytłaczająca, jak jego odejście. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że myślał, że nie żyję, ale dlaczego był aż tak o tym przekonany? Nie powinien raczej gdzieś głęboko w sercu wierzyć, że jednak stąpam jeszcze po tej ziemi?

Moje myśli i emocje ponownie ciągnęły mnie w niekończącą się nieświadomość. Tym razem próbowałam z tym walczyć, jednak na marne.

_Co zrobić? Co zrobić? Co zrobić? _Jedno pytanie bez przerwy powtarzało się w mojej głowie. _Co mam zrobić? _Nie miałam żadnego pomysłu na poprawną odpowiedź.

_Wpuścić go z powrotem do mojego życia? _Nie byłam pewna, czy jestem w stanie to uczynić. Za każdym razem, gdy brałam pod uwagę tą możliwość, przypominała mi się ta noc sprzed dwudziestu lat, kiedy to wyrwał moje serce i pokruszył na milion kawałków. _Skąd mam mieć pewność, że raz jeszcze tego nie zrobi?_

Jednak za każdym razem, gdy rozważałam zostawienie go, przechodziły mnie dreszcze. _Jak mogłabym z nim nie być? _On jest tym wszystkim, o czym marzyłam przez ostatnich dwadzieścia lat. On jest przyczyną, dla której dotychczas nie wsiadłam w pierwszy lepszy samolot do Włoch i poprosiłam Volturi o śmierć; ale, z drugiej strony, to on był głównym powodem rozważań na temat wybrania tej opcji.

_Co poczynić? _No i z powrotem nasuwało się to samo pytanie…

Jeżeli do niego wrócę, nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek była w stanie _naprawdę, _w stu procentach mu zaufać; z innej perspektywy pomysł nie bycia z nim wywoływał u mnie fizyczny ból; _jak mogłabym nie wrócić? _On był - nie, _jest_ – dla mnie wszystkim…

Nie, muszę przestać o nim w ten sposób myśleć. Oczywiście nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że go kochałam; ale potrzebowałam udowodnić sobie, że jestem w stanie żyć na własną rękę, że nie jestem tylko zombie – martwa i pusta – że miałam _własne_ życie.

Myślenie na ten temat w dalszym ciągu mnie krzywdziło, ponieważ wiedziałam, że to nie było prawdą; nigdy nie miałam życia poza Edwardem. Nawet gdy mnie zostawił, moje życie koncentrowało się wokół jego osoby. Nie potrafiłam pozwolić mu odejść.

Rozważanie na ten temat sprawiło, że zdałam sobie sprawę, że go potrzebowałam – potrzebowałam do niego wrócić. Myśli tej jednak towarzyszyło wiele emocji: złość, nadzieja, bezbronność…

Złość, ponieważ ciągle byłam na niego wściekła za wyrządzenie mi takiej krzywdy. Wręcz byłoby to niedorzeczne, aby _nie _czuć się w ten sposób. Po prostu nie mogłam przestać o tym myśleć, jak to wszystko – ja – jest jego winą. Gdyby mnie nie zostawił, gdyby po prostu tu został i osobiście mnie chronił, w dalszym ciągu byłabym _człowiekiem_! Mogłabym wyjść za mąż, studiować na uniwersytecie – mogłabym mieć życie; ale nie, to się nigdy nie wydarzy; on odszedł, a kiedy odszedł, ja umarłam.

Obok złości była również i nadzieja. Tak bardzo chciałam, aby wszystko wróciło do normy, aby było tak, jak wcześniej, kiedy byłam człowiekiem… miałam nadzieję, że się ułoży, będzie perfekcyjnie. Była to próżna nadzieja – zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę. Poza tym, „perfekcyjność" w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu nie istnieje.

Pośród złości i nadziei, znajdowała się także i bezbronność. Wiedziałam, że mój aktualny stan jest bardzo delikatny. Jeżeli miałam wrócić do Edward'a i on miałby mnie znowu skrzywdzić, nie dałabym sobie z tym rady, nie wytrzymałabym bólu. Z pewnością znalazłabym sposób na zabicie siebie, zanim miałabym przejść ponownie przez to samo.

Zamiast myśleć o samobójstwie zaczęłam brać pod uwagę alternatywy.

Może po prostu zaczęlibyśmy wszystko powoli? Na przykład bylibyśmy najpierw przyjaciółmi i w ten sposób stopniowo odbudowalibyśmy zaufanie do siebie.

Czy może zaczęłabym od reszty Cullen'ów?

_Hmmm może Alice?_

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeżeli rozpoczęłabym od innych Cullen'ów, nie byłoby żadnego sposobu na unikanie Edward'a.

No i w końcu wiedziałam, że musiałam _cokolwiek_ działać. Może to i to? Może to i brzmi jak zadanie do niewykonania, ale chyba wolałabym stawić im wszystkim naraz czoła, aniżeli w samotności samemu Edwardowi.

Pomysł niezbyt mi się podobał, ale było to przynajmniej pójście na kompromis. Jedyna opcja, na którą wpadłam.

Przynajmniej zawsze coś…

W końcu – po, jak wydawało mi się wielu dniach, być może tak było – zmusiłam się do wstania z ziemi i zaczęłam rozmyślać, jak wprowadzić plany w życie.

_Powinnam po prostu tam przyjść? Kiedy? Powinnam zadzwonić?_

Myśli i pytania ponownie zbombardowały mój umysł; próbowałam znaleźć jak najlepsze rozwiązania.

Wiedziałam, że nie mogę tu pozostać ani chwili dłużej; oni w końcu się zaniepokoją i sami tu przyjdą. W dalszym ciągu jednak nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Nawet nie wiedziałam, czy odnajdę wystarczająco _sił_, by to uczynić. Z drugiej strony musiałam; musiałam znaleźć siły, musiałam pójść się z nimi zobaczyć.

Zdecydowałam, że po prostu do nich zajdę, zaskoczę ich. Właśnie ten pomysł wspomógł mnie; jeżeli nie będą wiedzieli, że przychodzę, z pewnością zbije ich to z tropu.

Udałam się schodami do góry i zmieniłam strój – bo jak na razie nosiłam ten sam, w którym polowałam. Założyłam zwykłą parę dżinsów i niebieską bluzkę – w dalszym ciągu nie byłam tak obdarzona nosem do ciuchów i współczesnej mody jak Alice.

Z dość dużą niechęcią opuściłam dom i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę rezydencji Cullen'ów.

Przez całą drogę walczyłam ze sobą, z chęcią zawrócenia, udawało mi się jednak odpychać niechciane myśli i kontynuowałam podróż.

_Muszę to zrobić_ – ciągle sobie powtarzałam… i z tą myślą znalazłam się u Cullen'ów.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Przepraszam za tak krótki rozdział, ale ponownie nie miałam weny. Wiem, że również nie jest najlepszy, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałam, jak doprowadzić do jej decyzji. No, ale tak czy inaczej KOMENTUJCIE, proszę! No i podzielcie się wszelkimi radami; z pewnością ich użyję. No i – ponownie – chciałabym przypomnieć, że nie będę w stanie nic napisać przez kilka kolejnych dni. Przepraszam!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_No i przebrnęłam ;) mam nadzieję, że nie jest najgorzej. Jesteśmy już na półmetku (a nawet ciut dalej) historii :) Ponownie dziękuję za tak wiele wejść :) Zachęcam jednak do komentowania i dodawania do alertów!  
Już wiem, jaki kolejny fanfic biorę pod lupę i będę tłumaczyła (jak tylko skończę ten, nie lubię łapać kilku srok za ogon, bo nic wtedy nie skończę :P). Tym razem już ostro biorę się za pairing Bella&Jasper :) Na początek nic obszernego, tylko parę tysięcy słów. Rating również T, nie chcę - jak na razie - pakować się w lemony, może kiedyś ;)  
Serdecznie pozdrawiam!


	9. Pewność siebie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Przez całą drogę walczyłam ze sobą, z chęcią zawrócenia, udawało mi się jednak odpychać niechciane myśli i kontynuowałam podróż._

_Muszę to zrobić – ciągle sobie powtarzałam… i z tą myślą znalazłam się u Cullen'ów._

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Do tych wszystkich, którzy myśleli, że zupełnie zapomniałam o Alice w poprzednim rozdziale: nie martwcie się, tak nie jest; po prostu inaczej to rozpracowałam. Zobaczycie, gdy przeczytacie…

* * *

**Rozdział 8: Pewność siebie**

Zupełnie zapomniałam o Alice i jej umiejętności zerkania w przyszłość, więc kiedy wybiegła z drzwi wejściowych i rzuciła się na mnie, byłam kompletnie na to nieprzygotowana. Jak ja mogłam o tym nie pamiętać?

Nagle poczułam, jak milion emocji przeszywa moje ciało; najbardziej wyraźną z nich była wątpliwość. W jaki sposób mam stawić _temu _czoła, jak nawet nie potrafiłam zapamiętać daru Alice?

Zaczęłam panikować i w momencie, gdy miałam ochotę odwrócić się i stąd uciec, poczułam, jak zalewa mnie fala spokoju. Jasper.

Panika w mgnieniu oka ustąpiła, a jej miejsce zajęła pewność siebie. W duchu mu podziękowałam, kiedy wygrzebałam się z ramion Alice.

- Bella! Wiedziałam, że wrócisz! – powiedziała, wesoło podskakując w górę i w dół.

- Oczywiście, że wiedziałaś – odpowiedziałam, a ona wybuchła śmiechem.

Poczyniła krok do przodu i spróbowała ponownie mnie przytulić, jednak szybko cofnęłam się o krok; nie byłam jeszcze na to gotowa. Natychmiast pożałowałam mojej decyzji, kiedy ujrzałam jej twarz – wypełnioną bólem, zranioną.

- Alice, przepraszam… po prostu jeszcze nie jestem gotowa – próbowałam ją uspokoić.

Jej głowa od razu podniosła się, a jej twarz wypełniona była teraz szczęściem i podekscytowaniem.

- Ale będziesz, już niedługo! – powiedziała pewnym głosem.

Uspokoiła mnie tymi słowami, ponieważ wiedziałam, że była to prawda. Nigdy nie odważyłabym się zakładać przeciwko Alice. Pomimo, że byłam spokojna i pewna siebie, w dalszym ciągu mój umysł zalewany był falami wątpliwości. _A co jeżeli Alice się myli? Co się stanie, jeśli się nie ułoży? Co ja im powiem? Jak ja to mam zrobić…!?_

Panika – raz jeszcze – zaczęła we mnie wzbierać. Jasper jednak musiał to wyczuć, ponieważ pokierował w moją stronę kolejną falę spokoju. Byłam zadowolona, że on tu był; zdawałam sobie sprawę, że bez niego wycofałabym się w momencie, gdy ujrzałam ten dom.

Alice i ja cały czas tu stałyśmy – na przednim podwórku Cullen'ów – kiedy ona pociągnęła mnie za rękę i rzekła:

- Chodźmy się spotkać z resztą rodziny!

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważyłam, kiedy weszłam przez główne drzwi, było to, że cały klan już tu się zgromadził – siedzieli na kanapach tuż obok telewizora. W mgnieniu oka rozpoznałam miejsce, w którym już wcześniej przebywałam; to tutaj leżałam przez prawię dobę, to tutaj siedziałam i przytulałam się do Edward'a.

Kiedy weszłyśmy, Edward podniósł się na równe nogi i już miał zamiar uściskać mnie w stylu Alice, gdy ujrzał niechęć w moich oczach i po prostu postanowił stanąć w miejscu.

Patrzyliśmy się na siebie przez nie wiem jak długi czas, póki w końcu nie zmusiłam siebie do odwrócenia wzroku. Stopniowo moje oczy skierowały się na resztę Cullen'ów. Zaczęłam przypominać sobie wszystko na ich temat: sposób, w jaki Carlisle i Esme mieli ze sobą złączone ręce, górująca figura Emmett'a, niezaprzeczalna uroda Rosalie, skupienie i troska w oczach Jasper'a...

Zobaczenie ich wszystkich sprawiło, że poczułam się znowu cała. Poczułam się tak, jakbym miała rodzinę; jakbym gdziekolwiek _należała_.

W momencie, gdy zamierzałam się odezwać – pomimo że nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć – Carlisle zrobił to pierwszy, ratując mnie.

- Bello – powiedział błagalnym tonem.

- Tak, Carlisle…

- My- My-… - nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że będę świadkiem, jak Carlisle nie może znaleźć słów.

- Bella – powiedziała Esme, ratując męża – Jest nam tak przykro! Wiemy, że nigdy nam nie wybaczysz, ale proszę, abyś chociaż spróbowała zrozumieć! Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz, że cię zabito. Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażaliśmy nawet w naszych najśmielszych oczekiwaniach, że zostałaś przemieniona; że jesteś jedną z nas – jej oczy błagały, próbowały przekonać, żebym zrozumiała.

- Ale Esme, to wszystko nie zmienia faktu, że w pierwszej kolejności _odeszliście_. To nie zmienia tego, że _jestem_ jedną z was. To nic nie zmienia – tego, że żyłam każdego dnia sama i w bólu, tego, że dzień w dzień od waszego odejścia myślałam o samobójstwie, nawet tego, że marzę o posiadaniu własnego życia. To _nic _nie zmienia – stwierdziłam z drżącym głosem.

Pewność siebie zniknęła, a moje ciało zaczęło się trząść; gotowe, by się załamać, upaść na kolana i ponownie łkać; ale w jakiś sposób udało mi się znaleźć siłę, by wstać i raz jeszcze przemówić.

- Esme… przepraszam, nie chciałam wypowiadać się w takiej złości. Po prostu… n-nie wiem… Czuję się tak, jakbym trzymała swoje emocje schowane przez tak długi czas, że teraz, kiedy się ujawniają, robią to ze zdwojoną siłą… - nie wiedziałam, czy w moich słowach ukryty jest jakikolwiek sens, ale wydawało mi się, że oni zrozumieli.

- Bello – powiedział Edward, a jego piękny głos uspokajał mnie – Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. _Zasługujemy na to_. Nie, zasługujemy na większą karę, niż aktualnie. Proszę Bello, nie czuj się źle, to nasza wina, nie, to wszystko _moja _wina!

- Edward! – zbeształa Alice, która dotychczas nie włączała się do rozmowy – Nawet nie waż się mówić, że to twoja wina! To nas wszystkich sprawka! My _wszyscy _postanowiliśmy, że Bella będzie bezpieczniejsza, gdy już dłużej nie będziemy w jej otoczeniu.

- Szkoda tylko, że ten plan się troszkę schrzanił… - powiedziałam do siebie.

Usłyszał to Edward – dzięki jego niezwykle ostremu, wampirzemu słuchowi – i z powrotem przykuł do mnie swoją uwagę, kompletnie zapominając o Alice – Wiem Bello. Oh, jak bardzo bym chciał, żeby to nie było prawdą, żeby cofnąć czas… Nawet nie potrafię wyrazić, jak bardzo tego pragnę. Czy chciałabyś kiedykolwiek jeszcze być częścią naszego życia? – w jego głosie słychać było zarówno nadzieję, jak i zrezygnowanie.

- Edward… - załkałam, ale szybko wznowiłam rozmowę – Bardzo bym chciała, naprawdę. Po prostu nie wiem, czy potrafię… nie wiem, czy będę w stanie kiedykolwiek ci zaufać. Kocham cię Edwardzie, zawsze kochałam, zawsze będę – ale ja… może… moglibyśmy po prostu dojść do celu małymi kroczkami? – kończąc zdanie zwróciłam się w stronę reszty rodziny, mając nadzieję, że zrozumieli, że to również i ich się tyczy.

- Oczywiście Bello – odpowiedzieli.

Poczułam się, jakby z moich barków spadł ogromny ciężar. W ciągu jednej krótkiej chwili się zrelaksowałam.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam im.

- Bello, dla ciebie wszystko – powiedziała kochająca Esme.

- Yeah! Nasza Bella wróciła! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany Emmett, po czym przespacerował się do mnie i ujął w ogromnym, niedźwiedzim uścisku.

- Emmett, puść mnie! – próbowałam zabrzmieć poważnie, ale jedyne, co ze mnie wyszło, to śmiech, i znowu, znowu… w końcu nie wytrzymałam i na dobre się roześmiałam. Do tego momentu Emmett już dawno zdążył postawić mnie na ziemi, gapiąc się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ja- tylko- ty- nie wiem! – próbowałam w przerwach mu wytłumaczyć.

Emmett zaczął się śmiać razem ze mną i w końcu dołączyli wszyscy Cullen'owie. Wszyscy bez wyjątku leżeliśmy na ziemi, trzymając się za boki, histerycznie się śmiejąc.

Po – jak wydawało nam się, godzinach – przestaliśmy się śmiać i po prostu siedzieliśmy na podłodze, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

_To najzabawniejszy moment, jaki miałam w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat… _pomyślałam.

- Czuję się… _dobrze_ – powiedziałam, tym razem na głos, a w moim głosie słyszalny był szok.

Edward postanowił się odezwać.

- Wiem – powiedział i z tym przybliżył się do mnie i wziął za rękę, złączając nasze palce.

Nie wiedziałam, jak się zachować. _Powinnam go odepchnąć? _Nie chciałam tego.

Wiedziałam, że potem tego pożałuję, ale w dalszym ciągu nie zabrałam ręki. Zamiast tego zwróciłam w jego kierunku głowę i zaśmiałam się do tych pięknych, topazowych oczu. Nie zamierzałam się ruszać. _Nie ruszę się_. Chciałam tak siedzieć już zawsze, trzymając go za rękę.

Byłam szczęśliwa. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwudziestu lat byłam _szczęśliwa_. Nie chciałam, by ten moment kiedykolwiek przeminął.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Ah, nowy rozdział! Słodko. Mam poczucie, jakby kolejne rozdziały stawały się coraz nudniejsze… Co myślicie? Komentujcie!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Baardzo przyjemny rozdział do tłumaczenia :) świetnie się bawiłam. Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie! :)


	10. Szkoła

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Wiedziałam, że potem tego pożałuję, ale w dalszym ciągu nie zabrałam ręki. Zamiast tego zwróciłam w jego kierunku głowę i zaśmiałam się do tych pięknych, topazowych oczu. Nie zamierzałam się ruszać. Nie ruszę się. Chciałam tak siedzieć już zawsze, trzymając go za rękę._

_Byłam szczęśliwa. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwudziestu lat byłam szczęśliwa. Nie chciałam, by ten moment kiedykolwiek przeminął._

* * *

**Rozdział 9: Szkoła**

Nie wiem, jak długo tak zostaliśmy w tej samej pozycji – leżąc na podłodze ze złączonymi dłońmi. O nic nie dbałam. Nawet _nie myślałam_ o tym, jak perfekcyjny był ten moment.

Czułam się tak, jakby każde życzenie, jakie miałam w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat, zostało w końcu spełnione. Byłam szczęśliwa, miałam rodzinę, miałam Edward'a. Nic nie mogło zniszczyć tej chwili.

A przynajmniej _tak myślałam_…

Edward westchnął, po czym usiadł – nasze dłonie w dalszym ciągu razem.

- Bello, kochanie, musimy zacząć przygotowywać się do szkoły.

_Szkoła? _Nie byłam w nastroju na nią od pierwszego dnia, gdy ich zobaczyłam.

- Co? – zapytałam się, oszołomiona.

- Bello, musimy iść do szkoły. Myślę, że ty również powinnaś do nas dołączyć – powiedział błagalnym tonem.

- Ale… byłam w szkole tylko jeden raz… nie mogę po prostu, od tak, tam wejść – odpowiedziałam z nutą paniki w głosie.

Czy on zwariował? Naprawdę sądził, że pójdę do szkoły? Nie potrafiłam. Nie, _nie pójdę_.

- Nie martw się Bello; nie będzie żadnego kłopotu, by cię tam przywrócić – jego ekspresja wyrażała rozbawienie.

- Edward, ja nie mogę. J-ja nie chcę iść do szkoły… nienawidzę tam być. Nie mogę tego znieść… - przyznałam.

- Bella, nie ma potrzeby, by się tak przejmować. Będziemy tutaj, więc czego się bać? – próbował mnie uspokoić.

_Ciebie_ – pomyślałam, jednak to nie była jedyna przyczyna.

- Nigdy jeszcze tego nikomu nie wyznałam… - ucichłam, niepewna, by kontynuować.

- Bello, mów dalej, proszę – powiedział Edward, jednocześnie przechylając głowę, by nasze oczy się spotkały.

Od razu zareagowałam. W środku zupełnie się rozpłynęłam, a moje kolana zaczęły się trząść. Jego spojrzenie było cudownie intensywne; zapomniałam, jak poprawnie należy oddychać – nie żebym tego potrzebowała. Zapomniałam o wszystkim – o zgromadzonych wokół nas Cullen'ach, nawet o sprzeczce na temat mojego powrotu do szkoły. Byliśmy po prostu we dwoje, nic innego nie istniało. Kompletnie zapomniałam o jego zdolności do „oszałamiania" mnie – zupełnie mnie to zaskoczyło.

Po – jak wydawałoby się, że wieczności – uwolnił mnie ze swojego spojrzenia; zaczerpnęłam spory haust powietrza.

- C-C-Co? - odpowiedziałam, zaćmiona.

Emmett wybuchnął śmiechem, uciszyłam go jednak wzrokiem.

- Powiedziałem „proszę, kontynuuj" – słychać było, że jest z siebie zadowolony, a jego oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia. Wiedział, że mnie oszołomił – był wyraźnie z siebie dumny.

- Nieważne – odpowiedziałam, rozdrażniona.

- Przepraszam. To było nie na miejscu. Naprawdę mi przykro – brzmiał szczerze.

Westchnęłam, dając za wygraną.

- Po prostu staję się… zazdrosna, coś w tym stylu, o te dzieciaki – ludzi. Mają życia – rodziny i przyjaciół. Mają wszystko, czego ja nie mam.

Jego twarz ponownie wykrzywiła się w bólu, kiedy cicho rzekł – Bello, masz nas teraz.

Stałam tak przez minutę i myślałam. Edward zaczął się niecierpliwić i westchnął, sfrustrowany. W dalszym ciągu próbował przyzwyczaić się do „częstotliwości AM" mojego umysłu. Podniosłam w górę palec, by pokazać, że aktualnie rozmyślam, co spowodowało, że wcześniej wspomniany wampir się uspokoił – wiedząc, że zamierzam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

- Wiem, że was mam, ale już raz mnie zostawiliście. Skąd mam mieć pewność, że ponownie tak nie postąpicie? – byłam bliska płaczu.

- Isabella Marie Swan – wyszeptał – Czy naprawdę w to wierzysz, że znowu byłbym w stanie cię zostawić? Wydaje mi się, że jesteś w nieświadomości. _Kocham cię_ Bello. Jesteś moim życiem. Zostawiłem cię w pierwszej kolejności tylko dlatego, abyś miała szansę przeżyć normalne, szczęśliwe, ludzkie życie. Widziałem, czego byłem przyczyną – zawsze pakowałem cię w niebezpieczeństwa, ryzykując twoje życie, zabierając ze świata, do którego należysz. Nie byłem dla ciebie dobry. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że muszę _coś _zrobić i myślałem, że opuszczenie cię było dobrym wyjściem z sytuacji. To był największy błąd mojego życia i żałuję go każdego dnia. Nie widzisz tego Bello? Kocham cię i nie potrafię, _nie mógłbym _znowu go popełnić. Nie zamierzam cię zostawić, nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Nie potrafiłam nic poradzić, zbyt dużo informacji naraz – rozpłakałam się.

Edward skrócił między nami dystans i oplótł mnie ramionami w talii, przytulając do klatki piersiowej, podtrzymując mnie.

Nie opierałam się, chciałam być trzymana. Uspokajana. Chciałam być z _nim_.

- Przepraszam cię, tak bardzo przepraszam – ciągle wyszeptywał; wiedziałam, że przepraszał nie tylko za chwilę obecną, ale za wszystko.

Czułam, że jego słowa były prawdziwe, że naprawdę mnie kochał; i ja niezaprzeczalnie go kochałam. Utworzona między nami więź nie mogła być zniszczona przez nieobecność, dystans, czy czas. Zawsze będziemy do siebie należeli. Zawsze będziemy siebie kochać.

W końcu przestałam płakać, ale w dalszym ciągu się nie ruszaliśmy. Staliśmy tu, wtuleni w siebie.

Nie wiem, dokładnie _kiedy _pozostali Cullen'owie wyszli, ale zrobili to już jakiś czas temu, za co byłam im wdzięczna. Nie chciałam, żeby widzieli, jak słaba i złamana naprawdę jestem. Nie mogli wiedzieć, jak skruszona byłam w środku.

Zapominając moje negatywne myśli, podniosłam twarz, by spojrzeć w oczy Edward'a.

- Kocham cię – wyznałam.

Jego oczy zmiękły, poprzedni ból zniknął, a szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, Bello.

Coś postanowił; mogłam to zgadnąć z wyrazu jego oczu. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie co, póki nie zaczął zniżać swojej głowy, przyciągając ją bliżej do mojej. W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, co zamierzał; jednak nie zatrzymałam go. Nie _chciałam_ go powstrzymać.

Przystopował - jego twarz zaledwie kilka centymetrów od mojej – w celu zajrzenia w moje oczy, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go zatrzymać; nic jednak tam nie znalazł – w odpowiedzi skrócił dystans między naszymi twarzami, a jego usta spotkały się z moimi.

W momencie, gdy nasze usta się złączyły, poczułam się żywa. Czułam się tak, jakby spał każdy mięsień w moim ciele, a teraz zaczął się budzić. Moje wspomnienia nawet w połowie tego nie odzwierciedlały; to, co teraz doświadczałam, było najbardziej niesamowitą, nierealną rzeczą, jaką byłam sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

Jego usta były zimne i twarde, miękkie i ciepłe w tym samym czasie. Na początku wahał się, jego usta nieznacznie dotykały moich, ale kiedy odpowiedziałam, stał się bardziej pewny siebie, chętny i zaczął już zdecydowanie mnie całować.

Moje ręce objęły jego szyję, moje dłonie zaczęły wplatać się w jego włosy, podczas gdy jego położone były na moich plecach, mocno przytulały do klatki piersiowej.

Brakowało nam powietrza, gdy oboje oderwaliśmy się od siebie, on jednak nie skończył mnie całować. Powoli przesunął usta w dół mojej szyi, po czym stopniowo doszedł do ramion.

Wędrował palcami po plecach, a przez moje ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Usta przesunął z ręki; po to tylko, by otrzeć się o mój brzuch.

Jęknęłam i szybko przyciągnęłam jego twarz do mojej, by znów go pocałować.

Całowaliśmy się tak – wydawałoby się - godzinami. W jakiś sposób znaleźliśmy się na kanapie, a ja aktualnie na nim leżałam, z głową na umięśnionej klatce piersiowej.

- Bella, to było niesamowite – powiedział na bezdechu – Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Przez cały ten czas powtarzał mi, że mnie kocha; nieważne, ile razy to robił, w dalszym ciągu słowa te sprawiały mi tą samą przyjemność.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, Edwardzie – powiedziałam mu – zawsze kochałam i zawsze będę kochać.

Schowałam nos w jego klatce piersiowej, wdychając apetyczny zapach, i mocniej go ścisnęłam.

- Więc… - zaczął.

- Tak?

- _Naprawdę _sądzę, że powinnaś pójść do szkoły.

Zaczęłam się śmiać z tego, jak bardzo temat odbiegł od naszych poprzednich działań. Chwilę później zauważył to Edward i do mnie dołączył.

- Okej – zdołałam wyrzucić z siebie w przerwie między salwami śmiechu – Pójdę.

Westchnął z zadowoleniem i poczułam, jak przy moich włosach jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu.

_Chciałam _teraz pójść do szkoły. Pomimo że sam pomysł wydawał się przerażający, nie miałam nic przeciwko temu; Edward tam będzie.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Ahhh! Ten rozdział był jak na razie najlepszą rzeczą, co napisałam! Zupełnie zaczęłam wariować, jak przeszłam do opisywania sceny z pocałunkami. Chciałam napisać ją perfekcyjnie, ale niestety nawet się do tego nie zbliżyłam. Ale… mam pewien problem. Widzicie, mam prawie 3200 kliknięć, a tylko 25 komentarzy! Co jest? Dajcie znać, co o tym myślcie. Potrzebuję waszych opinii (dobre, złe, chciałabym poznać wszystkie!). Postaram się opublikować kolejny rozdział tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_A owszem, przyjemny rozdział do tłumaczenia. Nie wiem co prawda, czy mi wyszło, ale przynajmniej świetnie – jak zwykle – się bawiłam. W ogóle ta historia to moja pierwsza próba tłumaczenia czegokolwiek w życiu, miła odmiana, nie powiem :) Na razie nie biorę się za jakieś mega długie fanfiction, ale może w przyszłości… kto wie? ;) No i mam podobny problem, jaki miała autorka… prawie 1000 kliknięć, a tylko 2 komentarze? (jak na polskie fiction to w ogóle… wow) :) Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że wchodzicie i czytacie, ale proszę również i o opinie – chciałabym się poprawiać, posłucham wszelkich rad! Serdecznie wszystkich pozdrawiam i do następnego!


	11. Komfort

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_- Okej – zdołałam wyrzucić z siebie w przerwie między salwami śmiechu – Pójdę._

_Westchnął z zadowoleniem i poczułam, jak przy moich włosach jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu._

_Chciałam teraz pójść do szkoły. Pomimo że sam pomysł wydawał się przerażający, nie miałam nic przeciwko temu; Edward tam będzie._

* * *

**Rozdział 10: Komfort**

- Alice, nie mogę tego zrobić!

- Wyluzuj Bello, będzie dobrze. Nie masz absolutnie czym się przejmować, będziemy razem z tobą.

Alice i ja byłyśmy na piętrze w jej „sypialni"; próbowała znaleźć dla mnie idealny strój do szkoły.

- No to jedziemy z koksem. Co myślisz o tym? – powiedziała podczas pokazywania mi krótkiej, niebieskiej sukienki.

- Alice, idziemy do _szkoły_. Nie będziemy prezentować najnowszych krzyków mody na wybiegu dla modelek.

- Awww… no proszę cię Bello! Nie jest tak źle – jęczała.

- Alice, nie zamierzam założyć tej sukienki. Znajdź coś bardziej… stosownego; może dżinsy i bluzka? – próbowałam być miła, ale niestety w moim głosie słyszalna była nuta irytacji.

- Hymphhhh… okej – odwróciła się ze złością na pięcie i wpadła jak burza do swojej szafy.

- Naprawdę myślę, że szkoła jest złym pomysłem Alice… - powiedziałam nieśmiało.

Miałam wątpliwości przez cały poranek i z minuty na minutę było ze mną coraz gorzej.

Wczoraj byłam taka na to gotowa. Jeżeli Edward tam będzie, z pewnością wszystko będzie dobrze; ale teraz, kiedy przebywałam sama z Alice, zaczęłam panikować. _Dlaczego to robię? Jak to mogę zrobić…? W co ja najlepszego się wpakowałam?_

Poczułam, jak przepływa przeze mnie fala spokoju, ale mało co mi to pomogło. Mój umysł w dalszym ciągu był w stanie paniki._ Nie potrafię tego zrobić, nie potrafię tego zrobić, nie potrafię…_

Drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się i poczułam, jak para silnych rąk delikatnie oplata się wokół mojej talii.

- Bello, kochanie, musisz się zrelaksować. Nie ma się czym martwić – Edward uspokajał mnie; z pewnością dowiedział się o moim nastroju z umysłu Jasper'a.

- Boję się – przyznałam z oporem.

- Nie bój się. Jestem z tobą, będę cię chronił – odwrócił mnie w ten sposób, że staliśmy twarzą w twarz, po czym delikatnie przytknął usta do moich. – Nie martw się Bello, nie zostawię cię.

Cała moja panika poszła w niepamięć. Oparłam głowę o jego klatkę piersiową.

- Kocham cię – po raz setny wyszeptał mi do ucha. Nieważne jednak, ile razy mi to mówił, nigdy mnie to nie męczyło.

Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam w jego piękne, topazowe oczy.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, Edwardzie.

Obydwoje się uśmiechnęliśmy, a on ponownie zniżył głowę i mnie pocałował. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaję się do tego, jak wspaniale się wtedy czuję. Gdybym mogła całować Edward'a przez cały czas, z pewnością bym to robiła.

- Okej Bello, znalazłam wspaniały strój! – powiedziała Alice, rozdzielając nas, przy okazji ciągnąc mnie w stronę jej łóżka. W dłoniach trzymała parę dopasowanych, niebieskich dżinsów oraz zgrabny błękitny top z dekoltem.

- Alice… nie wiem…

- Aw, Bello, przymierz to chociaż! – nie czekając na odpowiedź z mojej strony ściągnęła mnie z łóżka i wepchnęła do łazienki.

Spojrzałam na ubrania, po czym na moje odbicie w lustrze. Westchnęłam i je założyłam. Wiedziałam, że byłam piękna – w końcu byłam wampirem – ale nie chciałam wystawiać się na pokaz przez noszenie krzykliwych ciuchów.

Kiedy miałam wszystko na sobie, odwróciłam się do lustra i uważnie się w nim przejrzałam. Musiałam przyznać, że nie wyglądałam _aż tak _źle. Dżinsy pasowały idealnie i optycznie wydłużały moje nogi, a top był bardzo szykowny; pięknie podkreślał krągłości, a kolor niesamowicie pasował do mojej bladej cery.

- Pospiesz się! – krzyknęła niecierpliwa Alice z innego pokoju.

Westchnęłam – potrafiła być taka _natarczywa_.

- Już idę Alice.

Wyszłam z łazienki i znalazłam stojącą Alice, która przytupywała w miejscu, podczas gdy Edward siedział na brzegu łóżka i niecierpliwie na mnie czekał. Kiedy mnie ujrzeli, obydwoje się uśmiechnęli.

- Bella, to jest świetne! Wiedziałam, że będzie ci pasować! – brunetka praktycznie podskakiwała w górę i w dół. – Teraz muszę znaleźć ci jakieś buty. Oh, znam perfekcyjną parę! – pobiegła do szafy.

Edward wstał z łóżka i ponownie wziął mnie w ramiona, przyciskając mocno do piersi.

- Wyglądasz oszałamiająco, Bello – uśmiechnęłam się do niego i przytuliłam w talii.

- Okej Bello, znalazłam je! – Alice wróciła w podskokach, wręczając mi parę niebieskich obcasów. – Spróbuj!

- Alice – zakwiliłam. – Obcasy!? – pomimo że byłam wampirem, moja ludzka niezdarność w dalszym ciągu dawała o sobie znać. – Nie mogę ich nosić!

- Bella – powiedziała, zirytowana. – Po prostu załóż te cholerne buty! Nie będziesz miała z nimi żadnych problemów; jesteś wampirem na miłość boską.

Oczywiście nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że dalej byłam tak niezdarna, jak za mojego człowieczeństwa.

- Alice, może i jestem wampirem, ale wychodzi na to, że i tak jestem nadzwyczajnie niezgrabna – próbowałam jej wytłumaczyć.

Wydała z siebie sfrustrowane westchnienie, po czym ponownie pobiegła do szafy, wracając z parą niebieskich sandałków.

- Lepiej? – spytała się.

- O wiele – odpowiedziałam, wsuwając stopy w buty. – Okej, jestem gotowa.

- W takim razie idziemy – powiedział Edward, popychając mnie w stronę drzwi. W panice wydobył się ze mnie cichy jęk i przestałam iść.

- Bello, _naprawdę_ musisz przestać się przejmować. Wszystko będzie dobrze! – koił.

- Nie wiesz tego… - dyskutowałam.

- Bello. Nie zamierzam pozwolić, by cokolwiek ci się zdarzyło. Teraz idziemy – mimo że w dalszym ciągu się wahałam, udałam się za nim do samochodu.

- No dobrze… idziemy… tak myślę – powiedziałam, kiedy wszyscy Cullen'owie wpakowali się do pojazdu Edward'a – dalej Volvo, tylko nowszy model.

- Więc, Bello. Gotowa? – spytał się Emmett z tylnego siedzenia.

- Tak jak chyba nigdy… - stwierdziłam.

- Oh, no proszę cię. Chyba naprawdę nie myślisz, że pozwolilibyśmy, aby cokolwiek złego ci się przydarzyło? – spytał się.

Westchnęłam i odpowiedziałam.

- Nie Emmett, tak nie myślę. Po prostu się stresuję, to wszystko – kiedy wypowiedziałam te słowa, zdałam sobie sprawę, że była to prawda. Nie _bałam się_, tylko denerwowałam. Nie chodziłam do szkoły od momentu, gdy jeszcze byłam człowiekiem, z Cullen'ami.

Poczułam niepewną rękę na ramieniu i zrelaksowałam się, myśląc, że to Alice; ale głos, który usłyszałam do niej nie należał. Zamarłam w szoku.

- Bello, nie przejmuj się. Jesteśmy _wszyscy_ z tobą. Nie ma potrzeby się stresować – powiedziała Rosalie jej pięknym głosem.

_Rosalie!? _Rosalie do _mnie _się odezwała? Próbowała mnie _pocieszyć_? Od momentu, kiedy wróciłam, praktycznie jeszcze ze sobą nie rozmawiałyśmy. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy ją widziałam, wyraźnie wyrażała o mnie swoją opinię – gromiła mnie wzrokiem, po czym odchodziła.

- Ummm… dziękuję? – odpowiedziałam niepewnie.

- Chciałabym również przeprosić… - kontynuowała. – Nie tylko ciebie Bello, ale także pozostałych. Wiem, że nie byłam dla ciebie miła i że przede wszystkim skupiałam się na sobie, ale jak zobaczyłam, jak szczęśliwi jesteście – ty i Edward – zdałam sobie sprawę, że to nie tak, że ciebie „nie lubię", tylko byłam… po prostu… chyba zazdrosna – widać było, że wypowiedzenie ostatniego zdania sprawiło jej wielką trudność.

_Zazdrosna? _O co takiego Rosalie – inkarnacja piękności, _Rosalie _– mogłaby być zazdrosna?

- Zazdrosna? – spytałam się, skonsternowana.

- Bello, wszyscy cię kochają – tłumaczyła. – Masz zdolność do uszczęśliwiania wszystkich! Nawet wtedy, kiedy byłaś człowiekiem to potrafiłaś; ja nie byłam nigdy w stanie… - ucichła.

- Oh, Rosalie! Wszyscy cię kochamy, zawsze się cieszymy, gdy cię widzimy! – wszyscy wypowiedzieli to samo w dokładnie tym samym czasie.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się przebłysk uśmiechu.

- Wiem. Zgaduję, że po prostu byłam zazdrosna o to, jak szybko polubiliście Bellę… ale także wiem, że także zawsze ją lubiłam; było to jednak schowane pod stertą pozostałych emocji.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

- Dziękuję Rosalie, dużo to dla mnie znaczy. Wybaczam ci. Nie martw się, ja ciebie też zawsze darzyłam sympatią.

Zaczęła się śmiać, wyraźnie zrelaksowana.

- Dziękuję, Bello.

- Nie ma za co.

- Okej ludzie, chodźmy. Nasza mała Bella nie chciałaby spóźnić się pierwszego dnia szkoły! – Emmett łobuzersko się wyszczerzył.

- Radości… - mruknęłam, a pozostali zaczęli chichotać, łącznie z Rosalie.

- A tak serio, nie przejmuj się, będzie ok – powiedziała, a ja posłałam w jej stronę wdzięczny uśmiech.

Gdy wjechaliśmy na szkolny parking, zaczęłam się relaksować. Potrafię to zrobić, nie ma co panikować.

Wyszliśmy z samochodu i udaliśmy się do sekretariatu. Potrzebowaliśmy wytłumaczyć moją nieobecność, nie miałam jednak zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Na całe szczęście zostałam wybawiona przez Alice.

- Pani Kraft? – zagadnęła sekretarkę słodkim głosikiem.

Pani Kraft spojrzała na nią, po czym zauważyła resztę Cullen'ów.

- Tak skarbie? W czym mogę ci pomóc?

- No więc, Bella – wskazała na mnie – miała trochę problemów rodzinnych i nie było jej tu przez tydzień. Po prostu chciałam się upewnić, czy może powrócić – Alice wpatrywała się w pracownicę, oszałamiając ją.

Pani Kraft mrugnęła parę razy – wydawała się zdezorientowana.

- Oh, umm… oczywiście. Nie ma problemu.

- Dziękuję pani bardzo! A czy mogłabym poprosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę?

- Oczywiście, złotko. Co jeszcze potrzebujesz? – zapytała się pani Kraft.

- Tak się zastanawialiśmy, czy mogłaby pani zmienić plan Belli w ten sposób, by był zgodny z planem Edward'a. Widzi pani, przechodzi przez bardzo trudny okres w życiu i o wiele łatwiej by jej było, gdyby spędzała czas z osobą, którą zna; z osobą, która mogłaby ją wspierać kiedy tego potrzebuje. Proszę? – głos Alice był tak słodki i kuszący, że pani Kraft nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślała na temat tego, co odpowie.

- Nie ma sprawy! – powiedziała.

- Oh, tak bardzo dziękuję! – odpowiedziała Alice.

Uśmiechnęłam się na geniusz Alice. Wkręciła mnie z powrotem do szkoły i zdołała ustawić mój plan zajęć tak, by był zgodny z rozpiską Edward'a. Jak tylko wyszliśmy z sekretariatu rzuciłam się na nią i wyściskałam.

- Alice jesteś niesamowita! Tak bardzo ci dziękuję!

- Żaden problem – powiedziała, śmiejąc się.

- To gdzie teraz? – spytałam się Edward'a.

- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że kierujemy się na Rachunki – powiedział z rozbawieniem w oczach.

Jęknęłam. Rachunki. W zasadzie to już zapomniałam, że w szkole aktualnie trzeba _pracować_.

- Nie przejmuj się, nie będzie tak źle – powiedział, ujął moją rękę i poprowadził do klasy.

- Pa Bello! Dobrej zabawy! – Emmett krzyknął za nami, a ja obdarzyłam go swoim firmowym spojrzeniem.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nas, gdy weszliśmy do klasy, a ręka Edward'a w odpowiedzi mocniej ścisnęła moją, by mnie upewnić. Nauczyciel stał z przodu, bacznie mi się przyglądając.

- Dzień dobry – grzecznie powiedział – a ty to…

- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Bella Swan. Właśnie zaczynam – wyjaśniłam.

- Oh, świetnie! Miło nam. Ty i Edward zajmijcie proszę tamto miejsce – wskazał na dwa puste siedzenia w kącie sali.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęłam się.

Zajęliśmy dwa miejsca na tyłach, a następnie rozejrzałam się po otoczeniu. W klasie było około 20 ludzi i chyba wszyscy na mnie się patrzyli. Dziewczyny mierzyły mnie wzrokiem, chłopacy z kolei chciwie mi się przyglądali. Edward objął mnie w talii i przysunął bliżej do siebie – z pewnością w odpowiedzi na ich myśli.

Rachunki w zasadzie były całkiem proste. Znałam większość rzeczy z ostatniego razu, kiedy uczęszczałam do szkoły, no i Edward pomagał mi, gdy na czymś utknęłam.

Reszta dnia minęła podobnie. Tylko jedna osoba miała wystarczająco odwagi, by aktualnie podejść i do mnie zagadać.

- Cześć, jestem Nick – zaczął.

- Jestem Bella – grzecznie odpowiedziałam.

- No więc, co cię sprowadza do liceum McKay?

- Oh, no więc… hmmm… - nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.

- Odwiedza kilku przyjaciół – pomógł mi Emmett, który nagle pojawił się za mną.

- Oh, świetnie, n-n-naprawdę fajnie. P-P-Przepraszam muszę iść – oddalił się tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił.

Emmett uznał tą sytuację za całkiem zabawną i śmiał się przez kolejne 10 minut, póki Edward go nie uciszył. W zasadzie było to śmieszne; dzieciak wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał narobić w majtki.

Podczas długiej przerwy wszyscy siedzieliśmy razem, na tyłach bufetu; tacki z jedzeniem leżały przed nami, nietknięte. Nie rozmawialiśmy dużo, tylko wszyscy pytali, jak się mam.

- Więc, jak ci minął dzień? – spytała się Alice.

- Było w porządku - nie tak źle, jak się spodziewałam – przyznałam.

- Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że nie ma się czym przejmować! – napawała się Rosalie.

- Yeah, zupełnie niczym – zgodził się Emmett.

- Cieszę się, że wszystko jest okej – powiedział Jasper.

- Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni, Bello – wyszeptał mi do ucha Edward.

Przez resztę przerwy po prostu siedzieliśmy, zadowoleni. Edward bawił się moimi włosami i kręcił kółka na plecach, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze.

Dotrzymał danej mi obietnicy i ani razu mnie nie zostawił; i za to byłam mu wdzięczna. Czułam się 10 razy lepiej, gdy siedział tuż obok mnie.

Dzień minął zaskakująco szybko i zanim się zorientowałam, zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek i wszyscy ładowaliśmy się do samochodu Edward'a.

I wtedy to się wydarzyło. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy – w pojeździe – kiedy twarz Alice nagle straciła wyraz, a ona głośno nabrała powietrza. Miała wizję.

Po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie otrząsnęła się i otworzyła oczy. Wszyscy niecierpliwie czekaliśmy na wieści, co zobaczyła. Kiedy na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, szczególnie Jasper trzymający ją w śmiertelnym uścisku.

- Co jest Alice? – zapytał się.

- Burza! – wesoło krzyknęła. Wszyscy w tym samym momencie się podekscytowali; na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy.

- Oh yeah! To jest to! – zagrzmiał Emmett.

_Burza? Co w tym takiego świetnego? Co to jest „to"?_

- Ummm? O czym mówicie? – zaciekawiłam się.

Edward spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy wydawały się mówić „to ty nie wiesz?".

- Bello – powiedział, jakby mnie „tu nie było" – będzie burza, będziemy grać w baseball.

W mgnieniu oka zamarłam, a moja twarz wyrażała przerażenie.

- Baseball? – zapytałam się, w nadziei, że się przesłyszałam.

Emmett zaczął się ze mnie śmiać.

- Oczywiście!

_O nie…_

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Rozdział był trochę nudnawy, ale wytłumaczył to i owo. No i jest aktualnie najdłuższym, jaki dotychczas napisałam. Ironia? Tak czy inaczej mam nadzieję, że się spodobało! I proszę, proszę o komentarze! Uwielbiam czytać wasze opinie (pamiętajcie, dobre, złe, paskudne… wszystko chcę usłyszeć). Następną część zamieszczę jak najszybciej!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ufff, napisałam się. Mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłam zbyt wielu błędów. Powoli zbliżamy się do końca :) dzięki za tyle wejść! No i uśmiechnę się na każdy dodany komentarz :)


	12. Kontrola

_**Zastrzeżenie**_: Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Edward spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy wydawały się mówić „to ty nie wiesz?"._

_- Bello – powiedział, jakby mnie „tu nie było" – będzie burza, będziemy grać w baseball._

_W mgnieniu oka zamarłam, a moja twarz wyrażała przerażenie._

_- Baseball? – zapytałam się, w nadziei, że się przesłyszałam._

_Emmett zaczął się ze mnie śmiać._

_- Oczywiście!_

_O nie…_

* * *

**Rozdział 11: Kontrola**

Ku mojej niechęci, z powrotem byliśmy u Cullen'ów, przygotowując się do gry w baseball. Alice powiedziała, że to będzie idealny dzień do gry, ale w głębi duszy wciąż miałam nadzieję, że wyjdzie słońce przy bezchmurnym niebie. Oczywiście była to próżna nadzieja – Alice zawsze miała rację.

- Czy ja _muszę _grać? – jęczałam.

- Tak Bello! Będziesz się świetnie bawić! – powiedziała Alice.

- Bello, poradzisz sobie. Spróbuj. Wyluzuj się – uspokajał mnie Jasper.

Edward pojawił się za mną i wyszeptał mi do ucha:

- Nie martw się, będę tutaj – to wszystko – niestety – mało co mnie uspokoiło. Musieliby o wiele więcej działać, żeby ukoić moje zszargane nerwy.

- Bello, wszyscy będą grali! Nawet Carlisle i Esme – no dobra, Esme będzie sędziowała – ale musisz grać! – rozkazała Alice. To obudziło we mnie trochę nadziei – mogłabym sędziować wraz z Esme!

Jasper i Edward uważnie mi się przyglądali – z pewnością miało to związek z nagłą zmianą w moich emocjach – kiedy wytłumaczyłam im, o co mi chodziło.

- _Tylko _Esme sędziuje. Musisz grać – rzekła Alice, rozwalając mój pomysł.

- Edward… proszę? – błagałam po tym, jak odwróciłam się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Próbowałam go „oszołomić", jak to miał zwyczaj robić ze mną, ale nie sądziłam, że wywołam ten sam efekt.

- Proszę, Edwardzie – dotknęłam ręką jego policzka i intensywniej spojrzałam w oczy. – Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do gry.

Wydawał się być ogłuszony przez kilka sekund – mam nadzieję, że to przez moje spojrzenie – i musiał mrugnąć parę razy zanim odrzekł:

- Bello, kochanie, przepraszam. Wiem, że nie chcesz grać… ale sądzę, że naprawdę powinnaś – próbował rozbudzić moje zainteresowanie, ale bez skutku.

- Dobra – powiedziałam jadowicie. – Zagram. Ale nie będę się tym cieszyć – odwróciłam się gwałtownie na pięcie i wybiegłam na frontowy trawnik; pozwalając, by moja złość wrzała.

_Czy naprawdę nie widzą, że ja nie chcę grać? Czy nie zdają sobie sprawy, że zawsze złe rzeczy się dzieją, gdy ja zabieram się za sport?_

Usiadłam na ziemi i czekałam na Cullen'ów. Gdybym wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się pole do gry, to już bym tam pobiegła, no ale niestety… zmuszona byłam zdać się na nich.

Przybyli niedużo później i ponownie próbowali poprawić mój nastrój.

- Bello, pomimo że nie ma żadnej mowy, że mnie pobijesz, jestem pewny, że będziesz się świetnie bawić – powiedział za bardzo pewny siebie Emmett.

- Naprawdę w to wątpię, Emmett – mój głoś w dalszym ciągu był opryskliwy.

- Co? Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz? – jego oczy rozszerzyły się w udawanym niedowierzaniu. – Możesz próbować… ale naprawdę marne masz szanse.

Stałam – ignorując go – i westchnęłam z frustracją. – To idziemy czy nie?

- Okej, idź za nami – instruował Carlisle.

Edward pozostał przy mnie, gdy biegliśmy, okazjonalnie rzucając na mnie okiem i się uśmiechając. Próbował – tak sądzę – znowu poprawić mi nastrój.

Poruszaliśmy się przez około 10 minut, aż w końcu zatrzymaliśmy się, by wkroczyć na piękną, ogromną polanę.

Gdy tylko weszliśmy na pole, nagle mój umysł został zbombardowany falą bolesnych wspomnień, kiedy to obserwowałam grę Cullen'ów na polanie w Forks. To było – wydawało mi się – wieki temu, kiedy to James… Victoria – miałam problem z pomyśleniem jej imienia – i Laurent próbowali mnie zabić. Czułam się tak, jakby pobyt tu nie był oficjalny, dopóki oni się nie pojawili.

Edward wyczuł mój dyskomfort i podszedł do mnie – przytulając do piersi.

- Jest w porządku Bello, nie ma ich tu – zadziwia mnie to, jak on zawsze doskonale wie, co przechodzi mi przez głowę. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on naprawdę nie potrafi czytać moich myśli.

Wtuliłam się w niego i uśmiechnęłam z satysfakcją; wtedy jednak przypomniałam sobie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy.

- Okej, miejmy to już z głowy – mruknęłam.

Edward uśmiechnął się widząc mój opór, po czym zaprowadził na środek pola, gdzie czekała reszta mojej rodziny.

_Mojej rodziny? _Naprawdę właśnie to pomyślałam? Czułam się tak dobrze myśląc to, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy dalej w pełni im nie ufałam i nie byłam pewna, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie. Naprawdę _chciałam _im ufać, ale za każdym razem, kiedy się zbliżamy – kiedy Edward opatula mnie swoimi ramionami – nie mogę nic na to poradzić tylko czuć wątpliwość; a co jeżeli oni – _on _– znowu mnie zostawi? Kiedy to się dzieje, po prostu ignoruję uczucia i próbuję je zepchnąć na dalszy tor, jednak w dalszym ciągu one istnieją. _Czy kiedyś znowu im zaufam?_

Ignorując wątpliwości, które – ponownie – miałam, pozwoliłam być prowadzona do reszty Cullen'ów.

- Czy mogę wybrać drużyny? Proszę! – zapytała Alice, podskakując w górę i w dół.

- Pewnie, droga wolna – pozwolił Carlisle.

- Tak! Okej, zobaczmy… - przyłożyła dłoń do podbródka i zaczęła myśleć. – Co powiecie na Jasper, Bella, Carlisle i ja – i Edward, Rosalie, Emmett i Esme.

- Alice, wiesz przecież, że ja nie gram – strofowała Esme.

- Ale musisz, Esme! W przeciwnym razie liczba osób w drużynach nie będzie równa. No i Bella gra, czyli ty też musisz – negocjowała.

- Dobrze, w takim razie będę grała; jeżeli to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwa – Esme zawsze próbowała zadowolić innych.

- Co? – wykrzyknęłam. – Myślałam, że Esme _musi _sędziować!

- Bello, drużyny _będą _nierówne, jeżeli nie będę grała – powiedziała zmieszana Esme.

I ty, Brutusie! Mój humor jeszcze bardziej się zepsuł. Esme – słodka i dbająca _Esme _– próbowała zmusić mnie do gry. Dobrze więc. Wkrótce zobaczą, jak zły był to pomysł z ich strony.

- Dobrze. Grajmy – powiedziałam w momencie, gdy głośno zagrzmiało.

- Okej, uderzamy pierwsi – zadeklarował Emmett.

Drużyna Emmett'a pobiegła do bazy, a moja kierowała się do głębi pola.

- Bello, zajmij prawe pole – krzyknął Carlisle.

_Prawe pole? Gdzie to jest? _

- Przepraszam bardzo? – grzecznie się zapytałam.

Carlisle zaśmiał się i wskazał wcześniej wspomniane miejsce.

Czując się głupio, powędrowałam tam, gdzie mi pokazał. Zatrzymałam się około dziesięć stóp przed pierwszą bazą.

- Dalej – instruował Carlisle.

Wycofałam się jeszcze około dziesięciu stóp.

- Jeszcze dalej. Cofnij się o około 150 stóp, na brzeg lasu – śmiał się.

_150 stóp? Matko boska. No… dobra. _Pobiegłam, po czym ujrzałam, jak Carlisle trzyma kciuk do góry.

- Okej, teraz przesuń się trochę bliżej centrum – przeszłam około 50 kroków na prawo. – Dobrze, teraz jedynym Twoim zadaniem jest złapanie piłki, kiedy do Ciebie przyleci i rzucenie jej do tej bazy, do której dana osoba będzie biegła.

- Okej, brzmi całkiem prosto – powiedziałam, minimalnie się relaksując.

Emmett przygotował się i przyjął pozycję.

- Gotowy? – zapytała Alice, która miała rzucać.

- Haha, urodziłem się gotowy! – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się.

Alice rzuciła piłkę, która nagle – wydawało się – zniknęła. Nawet z moim genialnym wampirzym wzrokiem ledwo byłam w stanie ją dostrzec. Emmett zamachnął się i wtedy uderzył niewidoczną piłkę z głośnym trzaskiem.

Nagle ją ujrzałam – była wysoko w powietrzu, poruszająca się zwariowanie szybko; pędziła prosto na _mnie_.

_O nie_, pomyślałam, kiedy po prostu tu stałam – gapiąc się na piłkę. Wydawałam się być przyklejona do ziemi w panice, kompletnie nie potrafiłam się poruszyć. _O nie, o nie, o nie_. Piłka przybliżała się, a ja w dalszym ciągu się nie ruszałam i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że _musiałam _to zrobić i zaczęłam podnosić ręce – ale było już za późno. Piłka uderzyła mnie w klatkę piersiową z taką siłą, że odrzuciło mnie z powrotem do lasu i zderzyłam się z drzewem, które przełamało się na pół.

Nie czułam żadnego bólu, ale leżałam tak na ziemi – na plecach – w szoku. _Jak to mogło mnie tak daleko odrzucić? Wow, Emmett naprawdę potrafi uderzać…_

Edward w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przy moim boku – biorąc mnie w ramiona.

- Bello, jesteś cała!? – powiedział gorączkowo, oglądając mnie od stóp do głowy, upewniając się, że nic sobie nie zrobiłam.

- Taa… jest okej – odpowiedziałam przyćmionym głosem.

Westchnął z ulgą, po czym zaczął obsypywać mnie pytaniami.

- Bello, dlaczego się nie ruszyłaś? Dlaczego nie złapałaś piłki? – wracaliśmy w stronę pola.

- N-Nie wiem. Nie potrafiłam… myślę, że mam słaby refleks.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo… - wyburczał.

Kiedy wyszliśmy z lasu, Emmett stał na trzeciej bazie; histerycznie się śmiejąc.

- P-P-Przepraszam Bello! – wyrzucił z siebie, w przerwach między salwami śmiechu.

- To… - zaczęłam przepraszać, ale wtedy pomyślałam. Dlaczego? Powiedziałam mu, że nie chcę grać. Plus _śmiał się ze mnie_; więc zamiast tego zawarczałam.

Właśnie wtedy Alice nabrała powietrza, a jej twarz straciła wyraz, właśnie wtedy Edward otulił mnie w talii rękami i zawarczał pod nosem.

_O nie… _ta sytuacja za bardzo była mi znajoma.

- Co jest Alice? – zapytałam, gdy wtem dostał się do mnie podmuch wiatru i to wyczułam. Wampir.

W mgnieniu oka wszyscy przyjęli bojowe pozycje. Ich zapach był silny – byli blisko. Było ich dwóch – stwierdziłam.

- Nie znowu… - wyszeptałam do siebie, a Edward mocniej mnie przytulił. Wtedy to usłyszałam; kroki – byli tu.

Dwaj mężczyźni weszli na pole, ramię w ramię. Wyższy, bardziej masywny, miał krótkie, przycięte, czarne włosy i nosił dżinsy oraz T-shirt; rozmiarem przypominał Emmett'a. Kolejny, o głowę niższy, z drobniejszą budową, miał długie, brązowe włosy, które sięgały jego ramion i nosił to samo, co jego znajomy. To nie to jednak sprawiło, że zadrżałam w strachu; to były ich oczy, koloru krwiście czerwonego.

Wiem, że większość wampirów ma czerwone oczy – wszystkie te, które żywią się ludzką krwią. W dalszym ciągu jednak mnie przerażają; tak bardzo przypominają mi Victorię. Ta cała sytuacja przynosi mi ją na myśl…

Nikt nic nie powiedział i zaczęłam panikować. _O boże, co my zrobimy? _Wtedy to mnie uderzyło. Mój talent.

Nie używałam go przez ostatni tydzień – nie chciałam naruszać prywatności Cullen'ów – no i zaczęłam o nim zapominać. Teraz jednak, kiedy stanęłam twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem, przypomniałam sobie. Mogłabym _spowodować_, że odejdą.

Wyszarpnęłam się z rąk Edward'a, zmuszając Cullen'ów do wycofania się, kiedy próbowali mnie schwycić (dzięki mojej mocy) – nienawidziłam oddziaływać na nich w ten sposób, ale nasza obecna sytuacja zmuszała mnie do tego. Podeszłam do dwóch wampirów – stając z nimi twarzą w twarz – i kiedy zamierzałam się odezwać, większy z nich mnie uprzedził.

- Cześć, byliśmy właśnie w sąsiedztwie i wtedy usłyszeliśmy, jak gracie i przyszliśmy to obadać. Macie może miejsce dla dwóch nowych graczy? – grzecznie się zapytał, ale nie można było nie wyczuć groźby w podtekście.

_Tak jakbym wcześniej tego gdzieś nie słyszała…_

- Sorki, właśnie się pakowaliśmy – powiedziałam, nie używając na razie mojego talentu.

- Oh, dobrze, a nie macie może ochoty na jeszcze jedną grę? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Nie, przepraszam. Musimy już iść – powiedziałam, a w moim głosie słyszalna była aluzja.

- Proszę? Nie graliśmy już wieki i tak bardzo chcielibyśmy dołączyć – powiedział mniejszy z nich; odzywając się po raz pierwszy – zaczynał się złościć.

Okej, _właśnie _zaczęłam się irytować. Nie mogli pojąć aluzji?

- Powiedziałam nie. A teraz sugeruję, abyście stąd odeszli – zaczęłam spuszczać ze smyczy swój talent.

Ich oczy stały się przyćmione i otworzyli usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nie byli w stanie.

- Odejdźcie. Teraz – rozkazałam, używając pełnej mocy.

Obydwaj byli zdezorientowani, ale bez żadnego wahania obrócili się i pobiegli do lasu.

Opornie odwróciłam się do Cullen'ów – uwalniając ich z uścisku. Wszyscy stali, z otwartymi buziami, gapiąc się na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

Edward był pierwszą osobą, która się odezwała.

- Bella, co to było? Co właśnie zrobiłaś?

- Umm… potrafię kontrolować umysły… - powiedziałam z oporem. Nie powiedziałam im tego wcześniej; _nigdy _nikomu o tym nie mówiłam.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Hej. No więc… rozdział ten był bardzo trudny do napisania. Wiedziałam, że jakoś muszę jakoś włączyć jej moce, ale nie miałam pojęcia, w jakiej sytuacji… to był całkowity spontan. Przepraszam, jeżeli coś nie wyszło. Tak czy inaczej, proszę o komentarze. Kolejny rozdział zamieszczę najszybciej jak tylko będę mogła. I, chciałabym dodać, piszę szybciej, kiedy dodawane są wasze opinie - to mnie zachęca, a zwłaszcza, gdy podrzucacie mi Wasze pomysły.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_

_1 stopa = ok. 30,5cm_

W sumie mogłabym napisać coś w stylu wiadomości od autorki. Bardzo, ale to bardzo się cieszę, że historia ta cieszy się tak sporym zainteresowaniem, ale proszę o choć parę komentarzy :) co o tym myślicie?


	13. Wyjaśnienia część I

_**Zastrzeżenie**_: Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Edward był pierwszą osobą, która się odezwała._

_- Bella, co to było? Co właśnie zrobiłaś?_

_- Umm… potrafię kontrolować umysły… - powiedziałam z oporem. Nie powiedziałam im tego wcześniej; nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłam._

* * *

**Rozdział 12: Wyjaśnienia; część I**

Wszyscy Cullen'owie wydawali się być równocześnie tak samo zadziwieni. Nikt się nie odzywał.

- Potrafisz… _co? _– zapytała niepewnie Alice.

- Potrafię kontrolować umysły… - powtórzyłam.

Edward wystąpił z szeregu, a jego spojrzenie, pełne bólu, zranienia, było prawie nie do zniesienia.

- Jak to się stało, że mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? – jego głos przesączony był emocjami.

- N-Nie wiem. Sądzę, że bałam się waszej reakcji.

- Bella! Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć nam wszystko – skarcił.

- Wiem… po prostu… nie pomyślałam – byłam bliska płaczu.

- Nie przejmuj się, jest w porządku – szybko poprawił się i ponownie mnie przytulił. – Nie jestem zły, ale następnym razem nie wahaj się, tylko nam mów. Okej?

- Dobrze – obiecałam, nie wiedząc, czy będę w stanie dotrzymać danego słowa. Czy będę potrafiła być częścią ich rodziny, zaufać im z wszystkimi moimi sekretami? Nie wiedziałam. Wcześniej mnie skrzywdzili, zatem co trzyma ich przed powtórką z rozrywki?

Byłam tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyłam pytającego spojrzenia, które dawał mi Carlisle, dopóki on nie chrząknął.

_Co potrafię? _Jego otwarte pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Pytanie to było bardzo… symboliczne, dotyczyło mojego życia. Co potrafię? Zawsze sama się nad tym zastanawiałam. Kontrolowanie umysłów nigdy nie było aż tak ekscytujące, ale czy jakakolwiek część mojego życia taka była? Nie miałam nikogo. Byłam najzwyczajniejszym w świecie wampirem i _zupełnie _nikt mi nigdy nie towarzyszył. Miłość mojego życia – poprawka, egzystencji – zostawiła mnie złamaną, a teraz nie jestem nikim specjalnym – nigdy nie byłam, zaczynając od początku. Tak więc, co ja potrafię?

Carlisle nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele myśli wywołało jego pytanie, a jego wyraz twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej zmartwiony; szybko więc odpowiedziałam, uciekając od mojego chaotycznego umysłu.

- Potrafię kontrolować umysły – ponownie stwierdziłam. – Kogokolwiek: zwierząt, ludzi, wampirów… Zwyczajnie w świecie mówię im, co mają zrobić, a oni to wykonują. Nawet nie muszę nic mówić na głos, potrafię kontrolować ich mentalnie.

Wszyscy Cullen'owie stali – ponownie – wmurowani w ziemię, niezdolni do mowy.

- Bella, to jest takie szałowe! – wykrzyknął Emmett, przerywając ciszę.

- Troszkę przerażające… - rzekła Alice.

- Wiem, że potrafi być, ale nie martwcie się, nie próbowałam i nigdy nie śmiałabym użyć tego na was. To nie byłoby w porządku, zabierać waszą wolną wolę. Nie potrafiłabym – przyznałam.

Edward mocniej mnie przytulił.

- Wiemy, że byś tego nie zrobiła.

Byłam taka szczęśliwa, że tak łatwo zaakceptowali moją umiejętność. Strasznie denerwowałam się, zanim im to powiedziałam, ponieważ bałam się ich reakcji, ale teraz mnie ukoili.

- Dziękuję Edward, to znaczy dziękuję wam wszystkim, że to akceptujecie.

- Bella, wszyscy cię kochamy, kochamy więc wszystko, co jest związane z tobą – powiedziała czule Esme.

- Wiem, tak bardzo wam dziękuję – jej głos wypełniony miłością spowodował, że moje niebijące serce zatrzepotało z przyjemności.

- Bello, do czego używasz swoich mocy? – spytał Carlisle.

- W większości wypadków w czasie polowania – powoduję, że zwierzęta do mnie podchodzą. Najczęściej tego nie robię, ponieważ lubię wyzwania, ale raz na jakiś czas rozleniwiam się i po prostu używam mojego talentu. Używam go także okazjonalnie na przechodniach, w niebezpieczeństwie – na przykład teraz, przed chwilą.

- Bardzo to dogodne… - powiedział Emmett. – Ale wiesz Bello, że byśmy sobie z tym poradzili - na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki, drapieżny uśmiech – z pewnością wyobrażał sobie, jak osobiście rozrywa dwa wampiry na kawałki.

Posłałam w jego stronę promienny uśmiech.

- Wiem Emmett.

Czułam się taka ukontentowana. Uczucie bycia zaakceptowaną i kochaną przytłaczało mnie; nie czułam się już tak od dawna; prawdę mówiąc od kiedy ostatnio przebywałam z Cullen'ami. Przez długi czas egzystowałam bez nich, byłam nikim, nie miałam nikogo, ale teraz, po raz pierwszy od 20 lat, czułam się kompletna; w końcu _kogoś _miałam. Pomimo tego jak cień prześladowała mnie wątpliwość, ignorowałam ją jednak i cieszyłam się chwilą.

Byłam tak szczęśliwa, że zaczęłam płakać.

- Bello, co jest? – spytał zmartwiony Edward.

- Nie martw się. Płacze, bo jest szczęśliwa – zadeklarował Jasper, wyczuwając moje emocje.

Edward zaśmiał się i mocniej mnie przytulił, całując czubek głowy.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał mi do ucha, obdarowując pocałunkami szyję.

Zadrżałam z przyjemności.

- Ja ciebie też kocham – zaczęłam intensywniej łkać.

- Bello, dlaczego płaczesz? Co sprawiło, że jesteś aż tak szczęśliwa? – zapytał skonsternowany.

- Po prostu nie czułam się w ten sposób tak długi czas – przyznałam. Jego oczy ściemniały w bólu.

Pomimo że nie chciałam bardziej go krzywdzić, kontynuowałam.

- Kiedy odeszliście, kiedy Victoria mnie przemieniła, byłam nikim, chodzącym zombie; odżywiającym się, kiedy zaistniała taka potrzeba. Ale teraz – wróciliście… czuję się taka żywa, taka chciana, kochana. Jestem szczęśliwa; czuję coś, co nie miałam okazji czuć przez bardzo długi czas.

Jego oczy wypełniły się innym uczuciem: winą.

- Bello, przepraszam. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że cię opuściłem.

- Tak samo jak i my – dopowiedziała Alice, zaskakując mnie. Kompletnie zapomniałam, że naszej rozmowie przysłuchują się pozostali Cullen'owie.

- Edward, ludzie, nie możecie ciągle siebie winić. To was zniszczy. Wybaczam wam, ponieważ to nie była wasza wina; myśleliście, że robicie dobry uczynek, myśleliście, że w ten sposób mnie ochronicie.

Nikt nic nie powiedział – nikt nie wiedział _co właściwie_ powiedzieć. Staliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy.

Carlisle wystąpił.

- Bello, co wydarzyło się, kiedy odeszliśmy? Mogłabyś nam to powiedzieć? Jak Victoria cię dopadła… co potem zrobiłaś? Jak siebie powstrzymywałaś od...? – zaczął obsypywać mnie pytaniami.

Podniosłam rękę, by go uciszyć.

- Powiem wam wszystko, ale jesteście pewni, że chcecie to usłyszeć? To nie jest historia z bajki – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_No to może przerwę w tym momencie… ;) Tak, wiem, że krótko i w ogóle (porównując do poprzednich wpisów), ale zaraz idę do pracy i najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zdążę, a koniecznie chciałam coś dzisiaj zamieścić - a zwłaszcza, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się najpewniej pojutrze. W oryginale autorka również zamierzała przerwać w tym momencie, ale w przeciwieństwie do mnie dodała tylko notkę z taką informacją, a sam rozdział przedłużyła ;) Poza tym jest on już przedostatni, a nie chcę jeszcze rozstawać się z tą historią :)  
Dziękuję za wszystkie wejścia! Każde zainteresowanie = duży uśmiech na mojej twarzy :)


	14. Wyjaśnienia część II

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_- Bello, co wydarzyło się, kiedy odeszliśmy? Mogłabyś nam to powiedzieć? Jak Victoria cię dopadła… co potem zrobiłaś? Jak siebie powstrzymywałaś od...? – zaczął obsypywać mnie pytaniami._

_Podniosłam rękę, by go uciszyć._

_- Powiem wam wszystko, ale jesteście pewni, że chcecie to usłyszeć? To nie jest historia z bajki – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą._

* * *

**Rozdział 12: Wyjaśnienia; część II**

- Proszę, Bello. Chcemy to usłyszeć – powiedziała Esme w imieniu rodziny.

- Proszę, kontynuuj – naciskał Edward.

Wzięłam niepewny oddech.

- Okej – powiedziałam.

_Czy będę w stanie im to opowiedzieć? _Wiem, że będą się czuć jeszcze bardziej winni, niż obecnie; czy będę w stanie jeszcze to na nich zrzucić? Co ważniejsze, czy w ogóle będę potrafiła wszystko wyjaśnić? Czy wyzbędę się bólu ze wspomnień? Wiedziałam, że nie będzie to łatwe zadanie.

- Po tym, jak odeszliście, myślałam, że wkrótce umrę… Nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić. Czułam się tak, jakby moje życie zostało nagle rozerwane i nie pozostało mi już nic, dla czego mogłabym istnieć – przykre wspomnienia zalały mi głowę, a moja twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu.

Edward delikatnie mnie ścisnął - dał znak, że jest ze mną. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy teraz na ziemi; ja tuż obok Edward'a, który trzymał wspierająco rękę na moich ramionach, reszta Cullen'ów usadowiła się wokół nas, uważnie słuchając.

Kontynuowałam.

- Nie opuszczałam pokoju przez równy miesiąc. Charlie nie wiedział, co ze mną zrobić; wzywał lekarzy, ale również i oni zawiedli. Rzucali tylko słowa takie jak „katatoniczna", „ciężka depresja". Nie chodziłam do szkoły, absolutnie nic nie robiłam. Gapiłam się w sufit życząc sobie szybkiej śmierci. Charlie przynosił mi coś do zjedzenia, ale nie mogłam prawie nic przełknąć, nawet prawie się nie poruszałam. Taka też byłam, kiedy ona przyszła; to właśnie ona praktycznie wyrwała mnie z tego „nie-życia"… - zaczęłam łkać, nie potrafiąc kontynuować wypowiedzi.

- Bello, jest okej, jesteś teraz tutaj – próbował mnie uspokoić.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i ponownie zaczęłam mówić.

- Charlie dopiero co przyszedł z pracy, przyniósł mi obiad, mimo że wiedział, że i tak go nie zjem. Próbował rozmową wybudzić mnie ze stanu obojętności, kiedy usłyszałam głośny dźwięk; brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś wyłamał drzwi. Charlie od razu zareagował i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia z mojego pokoju, próbując dotrzeć na parter, by chwycić broń. Nie był niestety wystarczająco szybki… ona już tam stała. Nawet nie zdążył wyjść z pomieszczenia… - uciszyłam się, zatracając w bolesnych wspomnieniach.

Edward wziął mnie w swoje ramiona i przytulił do piersi; to dało mi siłę, by kontynuować.

- Uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową, co spowodowało, że poleciał do tyłu, uderzając w ścianę. Pamiętam dźwięk kilku trzasków; jego pękających żeber. Kazał mi uciekać, ale nie potrafiłam się poruszyć. Byłam wmurowana w ziemię. Po prostu patrzyłam się na nią, zapamiętując ognistoczerwone włosy i przeszywające oczy koloru karmazynowego. Wiedziałam, że zginę. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że zostawi Charlie'go. Niestety, były to próżne oczekiwania… to byłoby miłe, ale to nie w stylu Victorii.

Wyskoczyłam z łóżka – był to pierwszy raz od miesiąca, kiedy tak naprawdę się poruszyłam. Zaczęła iść w stronę taty i ponownie zamierzała go kopnąć, ale zdołałam rzucić się przed niego, biorąc cios na siebie. Wiedziałam, że złamała kilka moich żeber, ale zamierzała dalej bić Charlie'go, a ja nie mogłam jej na to pozwolić, tak więc bezużytecznie rzuciłam się na nią – ignorując ból. Nawet jej to nie tknęło; podniosła mnie jak worek kartofli i rzuciła na przeciwległą ścianę.

Nie potrafiłam się poruszyć, odczuwałam zbyt wielki ból. Nieważne jak bardzo próbowałam to zrobić, moje starania kończyły się fiaskiem. Po prostu leżałam tam – połamana – na podłodze, obserwując, jak powoli mordowała Charlie'go. Rozrywała go, kawałek po kawałku, a ja nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej prócz obserwacji i płaczu – łkałam tak mocno, że nie mogłam się wypowiedzieć. Edward był tutaj, trzymał mnie przy klatce piersiowej w próbie uspokojenia, nic to jednak nie pomogło. Zatraciłam się we wspomnieniach.

Przez łzy próbowałam dalej mówić.

- Kiedy z nim skończyła, podeszła do mnie. Wiedziałam, że zamierza mnie zabić jeszcze boleśniej, niż Charlie'go, ale nie dbałam o to – nie miałam po co żyć… chciałam umrzeć. Podniosła mnie z podłogi – co bardzo bolało zważywszy na to, że już poprzednio cierpiałam – i przyszpiliła mnie do ściany. Nic nie mówiła, tylko patrzyła się wypełnionymi nienawiścią oczami. Zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie i czarne plamy pokryły wizję – wiedziałam, że to było to, że zginę. Wtedy mnie ugryzła, jej ostre kły wbiły się w moją szyję; zaczęła pić.

Nie byłam w stanie dłużej stać i zaczęłam osuwać się na ziemię, ale ona mnie przytrzymywała. Ból zaczął się w mgnieniu oka – mimo że ona w dalszym ciągu piła. Czułam się tak, jakby moje gardło stanęło w ogniu. Był to znajomy ból, tylko dziesięć razy gorszy od tego, gdy ugryzł mnie James. Victoria oderwała się i zmierzyła mnie jej krwistoczerwonym spojrzeniem. Byłam skonsternowana. Dlaczego przestała? Co ona wyrabia? Przez ból prawie nie myślałam, ale byłam wystarczająco skoncentrowana, by usłyszeć „Edward to znienawidzi…". Potem odwróciła się i wybiegła z domu, zostawiając mnie tu – wijącą się z bólu.

Trucizna zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać i ból się zwiększył. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę pozostać w domu, więc w jakiś sposób wyciągnęłam się do lasu. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobiłam; niewyobrażalnie mocno bolało. Leżałam w lesie i próbowałam nie krzyczeć, ale bez sukcesu – głośne przeszywające wrzaski wydobywały się z mojego gardła prawie każdej minuty; byłam zdziwiona, że nikt mnie nie słyszał.

Dni mijały powoli, a ból wcale się nie zmniejszał, ale w końcu po – jak wydawałoby się, tygodniach – co w rzeczywistości było trzema dniami, poruszałam się bez cierpienia. Czułam się tak inaczej, nie do opisania. Wiedziałam, że stałam się wampirem, ale i tak byłam zaszokowana swoją siłą i urodą. Było to destabilizujące. Kiedy wstałam po tym, jak ból w końcu zanikł, włożyłam w to zbyt wiele siły i znalazłam się na drzewie…

Zapomniałam o głodzie, który przychodził razem z byciem wampirem; zgaduję, że za bardzo zajęta byłam swoją siłą; więc kiedy poczułam palenie w gardle, wystraszyłam się i zmieszałam – nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje. Wtedy to mnie uderzyło. Zapach. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czułam, czegoś tak apetycznego. Próbowałam znaleźć jego źródło. Zaszłam do miasta, gdzie napotkałam małą dziewczynkę. Nie miała więcej niż pięć lat. Byłam centymetry od jej zamordowania; od nasycenia się przepysznym zapachem, który z niej emanował, ale wtedy zatrzymałam się, zdając sobie sprawę, co zamierzałam uczynić.

Czułam się strasznie. Jak mogłam nawet przez chwilę pomyśleć o zabiciu malutkiej dziewczynki? Zorientowałam się, że muszę zacząć się poruszać, uciec od ludzi. Przeniosłam się do odosobnionej części Alaski i zaspokajałam pragnienie, polując na zwierzęta. Zostałam tu przez jakiś czas, nie ufając sobie przy ludziach, ale stopniowo zyskiwałam kontrolę. Wtedy zaczęłam podróżować po świecie. Byłam wszędzie i nawet spotkałam kilka wampirów, ale nigdy z nikim dłużej nie zostałam. Nie miałam przyjaciół. Byłam koczownikiem… aż w końcu postanowiłam, że chcę iść do szkoły. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam w sobie wystarczająco samozaparcia, ale chciałam spróbować. No i w ten sposób znalazłam się tutaj – skończyłam, dalej łkając.

Wszyscy mieli tę samą maskę winy i bólu na twarzach.

- Bella, nie mieliśmy pojęcia… - zdziwiło mnie, że pierwsza odezwała się Rosalie.

- Wiem… - płakałam.

Cullen'owie wstali i ujęli mnie w uścisku.

- Bello tak bardzo nam przykro, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że to się miało tak potoczyć… - powiedzieli mi.

- Czy nie możemy po prostu iść do domu? – spytałam się. Chciałam się położyć, spędzić czas sam na sam z Edward'em. Chciałam, by zabrał wszystkie złe wspomnienia.

- Oczywiście – wyszeptali.

Nie mogłam iść, więc Edward całą drogę niósł mnie w swoich ramionach; byłam mu wdzięczna; jego dotyk mnie relaksował.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, Edward nie zatrzymał się; pobiegł od razu do swojego pokoju i położył mnie na jego łóżku. Ułożył się obok mnie, trzymając w ramionach, podczas gdy ja uspokajałam się.

- Przepraszam Edwardzie… ja po prostu… - nie byłam w stanie kontynuować.

- Shhh, Bello. Jest okej, rozumiem – koił.

Zajrzałam do jego pięknych topazowych oczu i wyszeptałam:

- Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

- Ja ciebie też kocham, jesteś moim życiem – pochylił się i delikatnie przycisnął jego usta do moich.

To było niesamowite, jak w mgnieniu oka zapomniałam o wszystkich moich problemach i zatraciłam się w nim. Gdybym mogła na stałe wtopić się w Edward'a, już dawno bym to zrobiła.

Jego pocałunek był delikatny, pełen wahania. Obrócił się tak, że leżał na mnie, podtrzymując swój ciężar – mimo że było to niekonieczne, w końcu nie tak łatwo można mnie złamać – i jego pocałunek stał się bardziej nagły.

Moje ręce oplotły się na jego plecach, przybliżając go do mnie. Zabrał swoje usta z moich, ale się nie odsunął. Ciągnął pocałunki w dół szyi, ramion i powoli doszedł do brzucha – wywołując fale dreszczy przechodzących przez całe moje ciało. Jęk wydobył mi się z gardła i wygięłam plecy z przyjemności. Czułam się _tak dobrze_, nie chciałam, by to się kiedykolwiek skończyło.

Całowaliśmy się tak chyba godzinami, ale niestety to, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Obydwoje leżeliśmy na łóżku – tym razem ja na Edwardzie, z głową przy jego klatce piersiowej – ciężko oddychając.

- Kocham cię – powiedział. W dalszym ciągu wywoływało to u mnie ten sam efekt.

- Ja ciebie też kocham – wyszeptałam.

Czułam się wspaniale, leżąc z moją miłością, momentalnie zapominając o przeszłości.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Więc, wiem, że ten rozdział jest niewyobrażalnie nudny i za to przepraszam. Przepraszam również i za to, że tak długo nie pisałam. Miałam absolutną blokadę weny. Nie wiedziałam, co napisać… w sumie dlatego wyszło jak wyszło. Ale tak czy inaczej, KOMENTUJCIE! I zarzucajcie pomysłami, potrzebuję ich. Spróbuję zamieścić ciąg dalszy wkrótce, wszystko zależy od tego, co mi podpowiecie…

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Tak jak obiecałam tak i zamieszczam dzisiaj :) Mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie z tym poradziłam. No i proszę jak zwykle o to samo… Serdecznie pozdrawiam!  
Cookie? :P


	15. Epilog

_**Od autorki: **_Cześć wszystkim. Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie - zwłaszcza, że już długi czas nic nie dodawałam – ale zdecydowałam, że ten rozdział będzie ostatnim; zmieniłam jego nazwę ze „Starcie" na „Epilog". Naprawdę Was przepraszam, ale po prostu zabrakło mi pomysłów + od jakiegoś czasu jestem naprawdę zajęta. Chciałabym, żeby było inaczej. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

* * *

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ix3frogger. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_- Kocham cię – powiedział. W dalszym ciągu wywoływało to u mnie ten sam efekt._

_- Ja ciebie też kocham – wyszeptałam._

_Czułam się wspaniale, leżąc z moją miłością, momentalnie zapominając o przeszłości._

* * *

**Epilog**

Minął tydzień odkąd powiedziałam Cullen'om o swojej przeszłości. Myślałam, że zmieni to układ rzeczy między nami, ale na całe szczęście zarówno to, jak i moja umiejętność została zaakceptowana.

Edward co prawda stwarzał najwięcej problemów; czuł się winny mojej trudnej przeszłości i przez cały czas siebie obarczał. Tego właśnie najbardziej się obawiałam. Nienawidziłam być świadkiem tego, jak siebie torturuje. Jak on cierpiał, cierpiałam razem z nim. Nie potrafiłam tego znieść.

- Edwardzie… - powiedziałam któregoś dnia kiedy on – ponownie – za dużo rozmyślał na wcześniej wspomniany temat.

Spojrzał na mnie z oczami wypełnionymi bólem.

- Tak, kochanie?

- Przestań, proszę.

- Co? – zapytał, zmieszany.

- Przestań ciągle się z tym męczyć! To nie była twoja wina! Nie możesz pozwolić, by to zakłócało całe twoje życie! Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. _Jestem teraz tutaj _i nienawidzę patrzeć, jak w kółko się udręczasz – zbeształam go.

- Bello, przepraszam. Ja tylko… J-jeżeli po prostu bym został mogłoby być z tobą wszystko dobrze! Mogłaś przeżyć normalne, szczęśliwe, ludzkie życie! – znowu zaczął swoją tyradę.

- Edwardzie – próbowałam nakłonić go, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. – Jeżeli rzeczywiście byś został, tak czy inaczej coś by się wydarzyło. Magnes przyciągający niebezpieczeństwa, pamiętasz?

W tym momencie postanowił skończyć rozmowę, jednak zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nic z niej nie rozproszyło jego poczucia winy. Kiedyś ją powtórzymy. Na sto procent.

Nadeszła sobota. Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie znajdował się Edward. Powiedział, że nie piśnie mi ani słówka – to miała być „niespodzianka". Tkwiłam więc w domu Cullen'ów, słuchając Alice próbującej nakłonić mnie do wyjścia z nią na zakupy.

- Proszę, Bello! – błagała. – Spójrz na siebie! Potrzebujesz nowych ciuchów! Poza tym nie miałam za wielu okazji, by spędzić z tobą w ten sposób czas... odkąd zniknęłaś… i tęsknię za tym.

- Awww, Alice! Nie chcę iść! Chcę po prostu zaczekać tu na Edward'a – było niesamowicie ciężko stawiać jej opór, ale naprawdę za bardzo się stresowałam, aby cokolwiek innego robić.

- Bello! Nie będzie go przez kilka dobrych godzin! Mamy mnóstwo wolnego czasu.

- Alice, nie chcę iść na zakupy. Sądzę, że wybiorę się na polowanie – w zasadzie nie miałam takiej potrzeby, ale powiedziałabym wszystko, byle tylko powstrzymać Alice.

- Okej, w takim razie pójdziemy obydwie! – rzekła z nadzieją w głosie.

- Lepiej pójdę sama. Potrzebuję trochę czasu dla siebie. Poza tym zatrzymam się w swoim domu i zabiorę kilka rzeczy – co było prawdą – będzie to dla ciebie zbyt nudne.

Westchnęła.

- No dobrze. Jeżeli jednak zmienisz zdanie to wiedz, że tutaj jestem – wyglądała tak ponuro, że prawie _zmieniłam _zdanie po to tylko, by sprawić jej przyjemność.

- Będę niedługo w domu – powiedziałam, zeskoczyłam z kanapy i przebiegłam przez drzwi.

- Pa! – zawołała za mną.

Nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak bardzo chciałam wydostać się z domu i biec przez las, póki nie poczułam zbutwiałego zapachu drzew i wiatru mieszającego mi we włosach.

Tak dużo wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca i nawet nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu, by to przetrawić.

Przebiegłam około czterdziestu mil w głąb lasu i wtedy zatrzymałam się i usiadłam na skale.

Byłam teraz taka szczęśliwa. Miałam z powrotem moją rodzinę i miłość mojego życia. Nie mogło już być lepiej. Ufałam im teraz całkowicie. Na początku było ciężko – zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zamierzają znowu mnie zostawić – ale teraz wiem, że tutaj będą. Zdałam sobie także sprawę, że to, co działo się w mojej przeszłości, nie było ich winą. Próbowali mnie chronić, uchronić od siebie. Mimo że plan kompletnie spalił na panewce, oni o tym nie wiedzieli.

Po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwudziestu lat byłam szczęśliwa. Prawdziwie szczęśliwa.

I wtedy usłyszałam odgłos łamanej gałęzi.

Nie zdążyłam nawet w pełni odwrócić głowy, gdy oberwałam porządnego kopniaka w brzuch; siła uderzenia wysłała mnie na drzewo położone 20 jardów (_1 jard = około 1,91 metra_) dalej. Upadłam na ziemię z trzaskiem.

Kiedy wstałam, byłam tak zszokowana, kogo ujrzałam, że nie byłam w stanie bronić się, kiedy wampir złapał mnie za szyję i uniósł w powietrze.

Nie miałam potrzeby, by oddychać – tak więc odcięcie dopływu powietrza mi nie przeszkadzało – ale wampir zaciskał rękę tak mocno, że myślałam – gdyby to było możliwe – że zemdleję z bólu.

Spojrzałam w znajome krwistoczerwone oczy i ogniste włosy i poczułam, jak fala nienawiści przepływa przez moje ciało.

- Victoria – zaśmiałam się szyderczo; wkładając w to imię tyle jadu, ile tylko możliwe.

- Cześć, Bello – powiedziała przesadnie słodko.

- Czego ty chcesz? – wykrzyknęłam, zapominając o bólu w szyi.

- Czy to nie oczywiste Bello? Ciebie martwą, rzecz jasna. Kiedy ciebie zmieniłam, zrobiłam to po to, byś żyła zawsze – w cierpieniu. Kiedy jednak sprawdziłam, co u ciebie, zobaczyłam, jak jesteś szczęśliwa. Nie mogę tego puścić płazem, prawda?

Złość kipiąca we mnie coraz bardziej się zwiększała. To jej wina! Wszystko jest jej zasługą! _Ona _zamordowała Charlie'go. _Ona _zmieniła mnie w potwora! A co najgorsze, to _ona _spowodowała, że nienawidziłam Cullen'ów, myślałam, że to oni byli przyczyną mojego marnego życia. A teraz usiłowała zabrać moje odnalezione szczęście… znowu.

Podciągnęłam nogi i z jak największą siłą kopnęłam ją w brzuch – upuściła mnie, a sama uderzyła w ziemię z takim impetem, że w rezultacie zatrząsnęło lasem.

Od razu stanęła na nogi, ale to ja byłam szybsza. Rzuciłam ją z powrotem na ziemię, przytrzymując nogą, by już tam została.

- Nie pozwolę ci na to! Nie znowu! – krzyknęłam i przybliżyłam zęby do jej szyi – przygotowując się do zabrania jej życia.

W mgnieniu oka, szybciej, niż zdążyłam się zorientować, złapała moją nogę, która ją przytrzymywała i zrzuciła mnie z niej; w następne drzewo.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Widzę, że dalej jesteś naiwna. Czy naprawdę myślałaś, że jesteś w stanie tak szybko mnie się pozbyć?

Moja noga była złamana, czułam to. Wiedziałam też, że zostanie uleczona w kilka minut, więc zignorowałam to i stanęłam na równe nogi, szykując się do walki.

Uderzyła pierwsza i zdołała ugryźć mnie w ramię – co _bardzo _bolało. Zdołałam jednak zrzucić ją ze mnie.

Była szybsza niż ostatnim razem i stała z powrotem na nogach w mniej niż sekundę.

Tym razem nic nie mówiła, tylko atakowała. I tym razem jej cios wywrócił mnie na plecy. Siedziała na mnie w mgnieniu oka.

- Dlaczego próbujesz tak wszystko utrudniać? – zapytała się z rozbawieniem w oczach, obserwując, jak bezużytecznie próbowałam się jej pozbyć.

Kiedy moje ręce czy nogi jej dotykały, odpowiadała mi ugryzieniem i coraz mocniej przyszpilała do ziemi. Sprawiało jej to frajdę. Cieszyła się z każdego bólu, który mi zadała, z faktu, że moje życie leżało w jej rękach, z faktu, że zakończy moje dopiero co odzyskane szczęście.

Przestałam walczyć. Zginę. Tym razem _naprawdę _zginę. Wróciłam myślami do czasów, kiedy naprawdę życzyłam sobie śmierci, kiedy życzenie to nigdy się nie spełniało. Ale teraz, gdy aktualnie cieszyłam się życiem, kiedy miałam powód, by istnieć, moje życie miało się skończyć.

Jej twarz była centymetry od mojej.

- Żegnaj, Bello – wyszeptała.

_Edward… _już nigdy go nie zobaczę.

Jej zęby były już u celu. _Do widzenia Edwardzie…_

- Ahh! – usłyszałam krzyk Victorii chwilę przed ogromnym zderzeniem, po czym ujrzałam, jak czerwonowłosy wampir zlatuje ze mnie i uderza w jedno z wcześniej złamanych drzew.

Teraz to byłam zmieszana. Co się, u licha, właśnie stało?

Zanim skończyłam myśl Edward znalazł się u mego boku i wziął w ramiona.

- Bello, wszystko w porządku? – spytał się, zatroskany.

Byłam zbyt oszołomiona, by coś wykrztusić.

- Bello? Bello, słyszysz mnie? – powtórzył.

- T-Tak myślę… - i wtedy zaczęłam łkać. Przysunął mnie bliżej do siebie, mocno przytulając. Wtedy sobie przypomniałam – Victoria.

- Edwardzie a co z Vic…

- Już się nią zajmujemy – przerwał mi.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła i wtedy zdałam sobie po raz pierwszy sprawę, że Emmett i Jasper tu byli, walcząc z Victorią, przygotowując się do jej zabicia.

- Jest okej. Już więcej cię nie skrzywdzi – Edward mnie uspokajał.

Zamknęłam oczy i przysunęłam się bliżej jego klatki piersiowej.

- Czy możemy po prostu iść już do domu? – spytałam się.

- Oczywiście – powiedział, a następnie wstał – ze mną w ramionach – i zaczął mknąć przez las.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Okej ludzie, to jest to! Chciałabym wszystkim tym podziękować, którzy męczyli się z moimi wiadomościami, okazjonalnymi brakami pomysłów (jak na przykład teraz), tym, którzy służyli mi poradą i zostawiali komentarze. Naprawdę pomogliście mi się poprawić. A do tych, którzy nie znaleźli się w żadnej z wcześniej wymienionych grup – jesteście do d… ŻARTUJĘ! Was również kocham :P Oczywiście nigdy nie jest za późno na komentarz. Dziękuję za czytanie :]

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Moje pierwsze w życiu wyzwanie za mną. Również dziękuję za spore zainteresowanie (nawet się tego nie spodziewałam) i za wszelkie porady :) Tak jak wcześniej wspominałam, biorę się teraz za pairing Bella&Jasper. Mam już zgodę na tłumaczenie jednej z krótszych historii, a potem… może coś ambitniejszego? Kto wie. Wszystko zależy od czasu, w końcu jeszcze miesiąc i rozpoczynamy rok studiów + przygotowania do matury rozszerzonej z biologii. Marzy mi się medycyna i na pewno z niej nie zrezygnuję – zdaję sobie sprawę, że będzie mnie to kosztowało sporo wyrzeczeń, ale… żyje się raz :)  
Warto walczyć o marzenia.  
To do następnego! I jeszcze raz dziękuję za uwagę :)


End file.
